


Perks of Coincidences

by FruitPunchNinja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hange Nanaba and Rico are besties, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Nanaba - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, cameo apperances from 104th, hange - Freeform, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitPunchNinja/pseuds/FruitPunchNinja
Summary: A series of events that lead Levi to meet Hange over and over again.





	1. Date Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

A gust of frosty air blast trough every window in the city.The night was particularly calm and serene only to be interrupted by a loud explosion which pulled Nanaba out of her dreamless sleep.Swiftly,she put on her robes and rushed towards the laboratory downstairs.Upon opening the door,she found her best friend Hange crouched on the floor rocking back and forth,hands tugging on her scalp while wailing in frustration as droplets of blood and pieces of flesh slid down her face.Apparently,the pig's heart shes been experimenting on exploded while testing its limits.She approached her friend ignoring all the bits and pieces of gore splatterd on the floor and the tiled walls.Carefully,she crouched beside the brunette and placed a firm hand on her back making gentle circles to calm her down.

"You need to take a break" she whispered softly as she observed her friends face.Prominent dark circles formed underneath her eyes and dry cracked lips only meant that shes sleep deprived and dehydrated.No wonder her experiments are failing.

As if not hearing her,Hange fished a recording device from her labcoat pocket "Experiment number 65 failed"She murmured as she pushed herself off the floor.The brunette halted when she felt a quick pull on her sleeve.

"Hange!"The blonde raised her tone to snap her friend back to reality. "Nanaba?How long have you been there?" Nanaba let out and exasperated sigh while running a hand trough her scalp"fiteen minutes"she mentioned with mild reproach as she pushed herself upright.

Its the same cycle all the time.Hange losing track of time,missing meals and then the inevitable happens...something explodes.

Its been two weeks since Nanaba got enggaged,since then shes is in a perpetual worrying limbo for her friend.Hange tends to spend most of her days cooped up on her laboratory tinkering with god knows what,laughing creepily as she writes down notes.The blonde doesnt want her friend to hole up in her laboratory for the rest of her life.Her friend needed a good distraction. A new boyfriend perhaps?She asked herself as she guided the brunette to the sink stationed at the corner of the laboratory turning on the faucet and started helping her wipe the blood off her face.

"Whats up with that look?"The brunette asked her as she cleaned off her glasses.

"I need you to bring a plus 1 on my wedding day."Nanaba mentioned as she turned off the faucet.

"Sure,Ill ask Moblit if hes free."Hange inattentively replied as she pulled out paper towels from the dispenser mounted on the wall.

"No!Not your lab assitant Hange!A real plus 1...like a boyfriend or something."

The brunette simply crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave the blonde a questioning look."What this all of a sudden?"

Nanaba looked Hange dead in the eye and held both her shoulders."Hange,you need to meet new people.Once I get married you will be left alone and I worry about you." Hange can see how anxious the blonde was and she admittedly had the right reason to be.Hange knows shes not the most responsible adult especially when it comes to taking care of herself.Who has time to worry about trivial things such as showers and food when she could be saving lives by pressing on with her researches.The brunette took a deep breath.As much as she doesnt like where this conversation is going,she decided to help ease her friends concern by considering her request.

"Okay,how am I supposed to find a plus 1?"Hange replied with a soft smile.

"Oh I have a few Ideas..."

 

And thus began Hange's Blind date fiasco.

#

Its been three months since the pigs heart disaster.During that time Hange had been through six failed blind dates.Most of the guys she met run for the hills once the brunette starts talking about the morbid parts of her research.In her defense,she was never bothered by the fact that she scares people off by the aberrant details of her work.'Whats the point of spending time with someone who doesnt understand the importance of my contribution to humanity?'she recalled her usual reponse whenever Nanaba asks her to tone down her eccentricity.Shes unapologetically herself which is both her strength and weakness.

It has been three nights since Hange slept.At this point, shes literally sitting in a pile of garbage; dicarded pages from her past researches,bottles of booze,coffee and energy drink cans were disorderly spread across her floor. Suddenly,a loud thud echoed the room when the back of the door hit the wall.

"Hange what happned to you!?"Nanaba stood by the door and gave her friend distraught look.

"Hey Nanaba!"Hange sang out as she peeled her eyes off her laptop screen and gave her bestfriend a gleaming grin reasurring her that shes fine.

"Your assistant called me he said you havent left your office for three days." she mentioned with slight anguish as she desperately tried to shuffle off the mess splayed on the floor.

"Three days already?" Her eyeglasses sat slightly askew resting at the tip of her nose.Gently,Nanaba pushed them into its right place while tsking."Seriously Hange how did you become an adult?"

"Beats me."Hange chuckled as she stood up and streched her limbs for the first time in a couple of hours.She gave a sigh of relief as she heared her joints click into place and felt blood coursing trough her limbs once again.

"I brought lunch."The blonde mentioned as she settled a paper bag on Hange's desk.

"Whats the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to bring lunch for my bestfriend?"Nanaba responded as she walked towards the window opening it letting the sunlight slip trough the room. Despite the unquestionable concern the blonde has for her,Hange cant shake off the doubious vibe Nanabas throwing at her.She only uses the term "bestfriend" whenever she needs something. Seeing that Hange has her all figured out, Nanaba decided drop the act."Okay! okay! you caught me.You see,I set you up with Mike's friend at work."

 

"Not this again"the brunette said as she face palmed herself with the thought.

#

"You seem really hungry.Did you skip breakfast again?You look paler than before.Seriously Hange,You need to take better care of yourself from now on.Especially now that Im not gonna be around you all the time."

"Youre starting to sound like Moblit you know."Hange gulped swallowing the last of her food "Im gonna be fine.You dont need to-"

"I know youre gonna be fine,but youre still not getting out of this date.He's gonna meet you at Sina Cafe 2pm.He says hes gonna wear a black pullover sweater."

"Thats a pretty vauge description.Can't you just show me a photo of the guy?"

"No!That will ruin the surprise!I met with him last week,Hes a real sweetheart and handsome too!You're gonna love him."

"You said the same exact thing about the 6 other guys you've set me up with.None of them worked out.''

"Give this guy a chance...I have a good feeling about him"

" Whatever you say Nanabannana."The brunette tiredly responded.She knows this one is gonna be a disaster just like the other blind dates that shes been before.But shes doing this to ease her friends anxiety so shes going to try her best not to fuck this one up."Oh and by the way,I have a presentation for my research tomorrow so I might go over a few pages while Im there.You have to warn him."Hange added as she typed away from her computer.

"Can't it wait until after your date?"

"Science never waits for anyone!Besides,I'm pretty good at multi tasking."

Nanaba released a sigh of defeat.In the end,nobody can tear Hange Zoe away from her precious work.

#

Its 3:00pm and Hange's late for her date.So much for not fucking it up this time she thought.Clutching her satchel bag to her chest she used her right shoulder to push the cafe door open only to end up slamming against it.It took her a few seconds to realize her mistake,the door clearly says pull.Its as if the heavens are giving her a sign not to push throughthis date.A coffee shop employee opened the door and offered his hand to help her stand up."Thank you uhmm.." she pushed her glasses back to place in order to read the metal name plate pinned on the mans chest."Eren" she continued."No problem maam!"The kid smiled as he held the door open for her.Hange gave an apologetic shy smile as she entered and took in the welcoming aroma of rich coffee the cafe provided.Her eyes roamed around the place.The walls are lined with aged brick and provided fancy leather chesterfield sofas partnered with sturdy mahogany tables.Good thing the whole place practically screamed "This place is for serious adults.No whiny brats allowed".Which meant she doesnt have to deal with too much noise while working on her paper. She scanned the place looking for a guy that matched Nanaba's description.There he is,the only guy sitting alone in the whole shop.Wearing a black pullover sweater and jeans.His legs crossed while his brows were knit together,obiviously enthralled by whatever he's reading.Hange tilted her head to the side to peek on his book."Dark tower...nice"She whispered.She took a deep breath and flashed the biggest smile she can muster as she walked towards the man.

#

"Dad-a-chum? Dum-a-chum? Ded-a-chek? Did-a-chick?"

The raven haired man didnt repond but instead he peeled his eyes off his book and scoweld at the woman who inturrupted him.

"Lobstosities...Dark tower?"She sang out as she pointed on his book.

"I know what lobstosities are.I'm reading the fucking book."he responded matterfactly.

"Geez!You kiss your mother with that mouth captain grumpy pants?"She teased still beaming the most charming smile.

"Didnt your mother tell you thats its rude to interrupt people minding their own business?"

"Its also rude not to ask a lady to sit down...Mind if I join you?" Nonchalantly ignoring his cold response.

"Yes."He replied in a monotonous tone.Apparently,his answer had no use.Shes already pulling up a chair from the table accross them.She dragged it out across the room earning a screeching sound that obviously garnered looks from the other tables.He opened his mouth and closed it.Its not worth it he thought as he returned his gaze on his book. Hange sat infront of of him. She placed an elbow on the table and propped her chin on her palm.She stared at him waiting for him to say something about her tardiness.

"Well?"He mentioned plainly.

"Well what?"The brunette asked.

"Don't stare four eyes.Just do whatever you need to do."

Hange felt relief.It seems Nanaba warned him about her reports.Maybe,he was also forced unto this date.Either way shes glad hes cool with it.

"I wouldnt call it staring per se.Id like to call it observing.Dont be such a grump shorty I'm just analyzing if Im sitting with a nice person."

"Shorty?"He lifted his gaze from his book and stared at her one eye twitching with irritation.

"Just an observation,Averaging your eye level and shoulder height youre probably like...what?5'3?"

The man responded with a glare.Not even his closest friends dare exploit his insecurity in his face like that.

"And a half?"Hange added gingerly.But all she got was an angry stare "I'll take that as a yes!"She gave him a triumphant smile.

The raven haired man did not respond and continued glaring at the eccentric woman as she started setting up her laptop,struggling to detangle knotted cords.How was this woman able to mess up cables like that?Her efforts to straighten them out are only making her problems worse.His hands are aching to yank the cords away from her hands and detangle it himself.'Tch..pathetic'He thought.

"Now look whos staring"she mentioned without looking at him still trying to figure out how to solve her cord problem.He simply scoffed at her and got back to his book.When shes finally done wrestilng with the cords,the brunette bent to plug her laptop on the outlet on the floor and when she sat back up she hit her head under the table almost spilling the cup of tea sitting on top of it earning an exasperated sigh from the man infront of her.

#

Thank God shes done talking.Levi thought to himself.He started feeling relief when silence engulfed them for a while.He can finally get some peace and...nope.Shes done talking and moved on to murmuring accopanied by creepy laughter as she typed on her laptop.Levi rolled his eyes.He wasnt even reading at this point.Hes just staring on his book reading a sentence over and over desperately trying to block out everything shes mumbling.After a while,he gave up and shifted his attention from his book and glanced at her.

"Do you really need to mumble while doing that?"

"Doing what?" "Whatever it is that youre doing?"he said as he gestured to her laptop.

"Oh,this?Sorry!Its just I had this really interesting project.You see,Theres this animal that doesn't secrete feces and we are trying to figure out if it can help us improve bowel programs for paralized people or better yet,build better artificial organs." His head perked up a little.something about what she said piqued his interest and before he can even stop himself words came tumbling out of his mouth. "Theres an animal that doesnt shit?" He immeditely wanted to punch himself in the face when he saw her eyes lit up like christmas lights.'Goddamit Im supposed to shut her up not encourage her!'He internally berated himself. The raven haired man didnt hide his unwillingness to listen as the woman started explaining scientific things which he doesnt have any idea about.Still,he quipped and threw retorts to her statements every now and then. The brunette turned her laptop to him and showed him a photo.

"These babies are called Demodex Mites.They're microscopic animals that dont have anuses.They basically store their wastes inside their body till they die".

"Well thats a shitty way to live."He answered as he placed his hand on the rim of his cup took a sip of his tea.

"Wow,Is that a pun? I'd better write that one down. "she sarcastically replied as she beamed a smile. He ignored her and went back to reading. The brunette let out a small chuckle as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear dug trough her remaining paper work.

They fell in a comfortable silence after that,with occasional mumbles from Hange from time to time which at this point Levi got used to and was able to tune her out.Hange tilted her head a little to take in his facial features.Dark raven locks in a neat undercut and pale blue eyes which hid behind his dark circles.Hes definately not the sweetheart Nanaba hinted at,but his snappy comebacks and dry responses amused her.

"You are staring again."

"I just realized that never got your name.Mine's Hange...Hange Zoe." She extended her right arm.

"Levi" He mentioned plainly.Staring at her offered hand."I'm not touching that.You just said youre working with shit animals"

"Well,technically they dont deficate so..."The brunette stopped herself midsentence when Levi gave him a look which she cannot place if its confusion or annoyance.

Hange pulled her arm away chuckling."Fair enough...No last name?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Why nice to meet you Levi Why do you wanna know.Thats a pretty uncommon last name"

"Youre the worst."

"So I have been told...You know what,I was very skeptical walking over here a while ago since I was late and all but good thing Nanaba set this up."

"Late with what? and who's Nanaba?"Levi asked her while his eyes were still on his book.

"What do mean late with what? and how come you dont know Nanaba?"

"Four eyes,theres 7 billion people on earth.You cant expect me to know everyone of them.And I couldnt careless with whatever it is you're late for."He shifted his gaze from his book to Hange.

"What?Wait!Aren't you here for the date?"

"We're on a date?"He raised an eyebrow.

A thousand questions ran trough Hange's head. but before she can even open her mouth Levi's phone rang.He held a finger as he answered the call. "I'm on my way."Levi responded to the person on the other line.The man looked a bit disoriented as he looked at her with outmost bewilderment with what she just said. Hange heared a faint click as the call ended.

Levi took a last sip of his tea and stood up."See you around four eyes"

"Yeah,See you around shorty"Hange responded faintly almost sounding like a whisper.Watching the man fish his car keys out of his pockets and leave the cafe.

Hange was left dumbfounded as the realization dawned upon her.She sat with a random stranger on a cafe and assumed he's her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> This is my very first fanfic so it will be a bit rough around the edges.I'm very hesitant to post this since I'm not much for writing but I really want to practice and learn.Hey!Nothing ventured nothing gained right?I had this story idea in my brain for almost a week now and I just have to share this with my fellow LeviHan shippers out there!I wrote this on my phone so theres probably a lot of spelling errors etc.Please bear with me.Ill definitely try to transfer the rest of the chapters on a word document next time.  
> I'll also do my best to update this every week.(I dont promise that but I'll try my best I swear.)
> 
> Contructive critisism is very much appreciated!(Please go easy on me.)Also,I'm not a native english speaker so theres that.


	2. Ball Pits & Bouncy Castles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Apparently,I've been on a date."

 

Much to his displeasure,Levi caught a slight upward tug of his lip as he fixed his rearview mirror."What the fuck are you smiling for?" he scoffed at himself as he turned his key at the ignition.He had to admit,that thing at the café was pretty funny.In his defense,He simply entertained the woman because he thought she just needs a place to sit considering the whole place was packed.He didnt know she's supposed to meet someone.Besides,Who in their right mind goes on a date without at least asking for a photo of the guy they're meeting with?'Pathetic' he breathed as turned a knob on his car stereo blasting his radio to distract him.That shitshow took enough time out of his hands already.  
His drive was pleasantly quiet,He passed kids who sat in front of their white picket fence yards crouching on their handheld devices and rich do-nothing-wives out on their afternoon jog.The place couldn't be more...'suburban-y' he thought.He immediately spotted his blond friend waiting at a park bench as he parked his car.Erwins face perked up as he saw the raven haired man emerge from his car approaching him.Erwin looked as dignified as ever.Levi thought.The blond always dressed like a guy who's running for office.

  
"I thought you already forgot about me"The blond stood up while waving a bouquet of flowers on his hand.

"Please tell me those are not for me."

  
"Unfortunately,they are.Marie wanted you to have these."The blond reached out the bundle to his friend.Just as he did,the bunch of the previously mentioned do nothing wives passed them blushing and giggling.Levi and Erwin shared an equally disconcerted look as they realized what the whole scene looked like.

  
"Just put it on the damn bench."Levi sighed as he took a sit.

  
"It's not like you to be late.Did you have an interesting afternoon?"

  
"I just got caught up with a...thing"Levi deadpanned as he looked at the skies now tinted orange signaling sunset.

  
"What thing?"

  
"This thing called none of your business."

  
Erwin chuckled at his friends reponse.He can sense Levi had an eventful afternoon by the way he stared into space and paused to pick his words.His friend is not one who enjoyed telling stories.Not that he preferred listening,but sometimes people often misunderstood him because of his coarse manner of speaking.Truthfully,even Erwin has a hard time understanding him sometimes.

"I don't know if you've noticed,but you've been gone for three years.Is it so wrong to ask what you've been up to this afternoon?"

  
Levi can see that Erwin is trying his best to close the three-year gap they had behind.He hesitated and in the end decided that telling him wouldn't hurt.Its not a big deal anyway.

  
"Apparently,I've been on a date."

  
"Apparently?"

  
Erwin listened intently as Levi told him the whole story.A deshiveld science crazed woman mistaking him for someone else.Levi even went on about animals that doesn't shit.Despite the negative words coming out of his friends mouth Erwin can see a slight glimmer of amusement in Levi's eyes as he carried on with his story.The blond tried and miserably failed to stifle a chorlte.

"She sounds like a party."Erwin started.

"More like a riot if you ask me.A really noisy messy riot...How's Marie?"Levi added deliberately changing the topic.

  
"Still the same,she's pretty busy taking care of Quinn.Shes turning four next week.Speaking of which,you should come with us and celebrate"Erwin pulled a small envelope out of his pocket and handed it to his raven haired friend.Levi slid out a small paper inside the envelope holding details of the party and a photo of Erwins child wearing a Tinkerbell costume.

  
"Huh,I used to think that you'd have a pretty ugly kid.Good thing she takes after her mother"Levi said as he pocketed the invitation.

  
"Careful now,I wouldn't want to uninvite you"

  
Levi only scoffed at his friend's empty threat.Its been three years since they sat down and talked like this.As much as he didnt want to admit,he missed Erwin.

  
"Well,I hope to see more of you these following days...dont be a stranger."Palacing a firm hand on Levi's shoulder as Erwin stared at the skies."Its getting dark.I need to pick up groceries before coming home.Don't forget your flowers!"Erwin gestured at the bouquet that sat on the bench.

  
"Yeah"Levi picked up the bouquet as he watched his friend walk away.

  
#

  
Hange was rarely get embarrassed by things.One of the perks of growing up in a scientific household she thought.As a child,Shes always been inquisitive.One time she asked her father how girls and boys differ anatomically so he sat down and explained that men had penises and testicles while women had vaginas and vulvas.Hange spent the next week telling her friends that boys had tentacles like octopuses.She even asked some of them to show her where they hide tentacles which landed her a trip to the principals office.On the way home,she sat in the car and told her father that she's so embarrassed that she misunderstood him.She feels stupid.She can still recall the warmest most genuine smile his father gave her as he told her that embarrassment is a waste of emotion and sometimes mistakes lead us right where we should be.If not for that trip at the principals office she might have never realized that his father meant testicles and not tentacles.  
Why is this all coming back to her all of a sudden?

  
'Oh yeah...thats why.'she sighed.That date was admittedly the best one she had in a while.Its not some guy who talked for hours about their workout regimen or what their food preferences are.She found the raven haired man interesting to some degree.He's straight forward and doesnt bullshit.A very refreshing attribute thats very rare nowadays.

  
On top of that embarrassing "date",she also had to endure Nanaba's wrath when she got home.The blonde was accusing her of bailing on her date.After an hour of talking her ears off Hange found out that she went to the wrong Sina cafe and the one they're supposed to meet was the one on the other side of the town.

  
The brunette laid on her couch as she stared on the rotating fan in the ceiling.Reruns of The Twilight Zone played on the television in the background keeping her company.Her scientific proposal just got approved so all she has to do is to wait for the funding and start working on her project.She had a lot of free time on her hands right now.Good thing she signed up as a substitute professor at a University under a recommendation of a past colleague.Hange was at the verge of falling asleep when she heared the door ring.

  
Nanaba and Rico stood by the door carrying bottles of red wine and boxes of pizza.Apparently,Rico had a fight with her boyfriend and Nanaba was kind enough to invite her to stay at their house fo a couple of days.  
Its been a while since they got together like this.Rico sat on the couch beside Nanaba While hange sat on the floor.The silver haired woman went on about Ian forgetting to lift the toilet seat up and messing up the groceries while Nanaba and Hange laughed at how shallow their fight was.

  
"Enough about me...Whats new with you two?"Rico asked whilst pouring herself another glass of wine.

  
"Still working on some wedding stuff.Mike and I were still looking for caterers."Nanaba responded.

  
Rico just made a yawning gesture and laughed.

  
"My research proposal just got approved and Im starting teaching this upcoming semester."Hange added.

  
There was silence after that.

  
"What happend to us?when did we become so miserable?"Rico somberly replied as she stared into her wine glass.

"Hey!My work is fun."Hange playfully threw a napkin which Rico dodged.

  
"No!Work is just...work.It does not qualify as fun.Come on girls!When was the last time we had fun? as in an actual fun night out just like we did back in college?"

  
"I got an idea!"Hange exclaimed dropping his fist to her palm

  
"What?Please tell me were not streaking "Nanaba asked.

  
"Then I got nothing"The brunette spouted as she took a bite of her pizza.

  
"We are too old to do that!..Hmm?Do you guys Remember Nancy Jefferson?"The silver haired woman asked.

  
"How can I can forget her?She broke Hanges arm one summer,stole my boyfriend at the time and spread around rumors about you getting a nose job"the blonde responded

  
"Who want's a little payback?"Rico smiled mischieviously.

  
#

  
This is not what Levi expected when he agreed to Erwins invitation to attend Quinns birthday party.He expected a simple brunch with the family and maybe a few of their friends but instead he found himself standing inside a family entertainment establishment where he's greeted by kids running around screaming and fighting.

  
"Levi!" Marie called his attention while she carried Quinn.

  
Levi carefully walked towards her avoiding three kids hitting each other with baloon swords.

  
"Look at you!Youre even more handsome than I remember."Marie reached out to him to give him a half hug.

  
"Dont let Erwin hear you."Levi playfully responded still sporting his blank face as he handed Marie a stuffed animal he bought for Quinn.

  
"Dont worry it'll be our little secret!"She winked at him as she handed his gift to her child.

  
"What secret?"Erwin appeared out of nowhere and kissed his wife on her cheek.

  
"It wouldn't be much of a secret if we tell you"Levi said matterfactly as Quinn giggled.

  
"Oh you like uncle Levis jokes huh?"The blond booped his daughters nose.

  
"Do you wanna play with your uncle Levi?"Marie asked their daughter

  
Quinn blushed gave her mother a small nod.

  
"Here take her."

  
Levi wanted to say no but Marie is already handing her daughter to him."Uncle lets play over there!"Quinn pointed at the bouncy castle swarming with 5 year olds.

Levi gave Erwin a Save-me-from-this-mess look but he simply shrugged him off with a youre-on-your-own look.

  
Thirty minutes later,Levi found himself sitting on a ball pit while Quinn sat on his shoulders playing with his hair.

"Having fun?"Erwin asked Levi as he picked up Quinn.

  
"Yeah,whats more fun than submurging yourself in a pit full of germs and bacteria."

 

"Oh lighten up Levi!Come on,its getting late!Lets blow her candles."

  
Socializing has always been a tiresome chore for Levi.As much as he wants to bitch about the whole endevor,seeing Erwin live out his dream of having a family gave him a sense of relief.

'You lucky son of a bitch.' he thought as he watched his friend carry his daughter helping her blow out her candles.

  
#

  
Hange and the girls spent around 900 dollars to buy themselves bicycles to roam around town.They threw toilet paper and egged Nancy Jeffersons house.She straight up made their high school life miserable.As petty as the whole plan sounds the influence of alcohol got the better of them.

After all that,they decided to eat at a local diner they used to hang out when they are younger.

"Now that was fun!"Rico giggled as she sip on her coffee.

  
"Thats the most fun I had since I got enggaed!"The blonde admitted.

  
"I hope she doesnt figure out its us."Hange laughed nervously as she touched her arm remembering where it got broken.

"Lets do something else...How about that?"Rico pointed at the establishment accross the diner.

Hange and Nanaba looked out the window and accross the road was a sign that says "FUN EMPORIUM"

 The ladies looked at eachother and nodded in unison as they laughed.

#

  
Levi didnt expect to get a call from Erwin in the middle of the night.His blond friend asked if he can go with him to look for his daughters toy at that wretched party place.He'd like to say no but Levi suffered with insomnia.Hes been lying on his bed for the past hour staring at the ceiling trying to fall asleep.Hopefully,this little adventure with Erwin will tire him out.

  
Erwin picked up Levi at his house around midnight.Levi sported his signature scowl as he placed his seat belt in place.

  
"Remind me again why I'm doing this"

  
"Quinn refused to sleep without her new favorite toy.Its that stuffed animal you gave her earlier so Its partly your fault.Also,I refuse to look for her toy alone.That place looks creepy at night."

"Here I thought Erwin Smith was supposed to be a beacon of courage.Besides,How are we supposed to get in there?"

  
"I know the guy who owns the place.The security will let us in."

  
"This is not what I imagined when you said you wanted to see more of me."

  
that statement earned a smirk from the blond as he turned the ignition of his car.

  
after almost a half of hour drive Erwin and Levi arrived at their destination.Erwin talked with the guard gave them the keys.  
The place did look creepy at night.The animatronic band looked like murder machines and just the general vibe of an empty play ground looked errie.Erwin and Levi decided to split up to cover more ground.Levi proceeded to look at the play area while the blond headed over the dining hall.

  
Levi searched every nook and cranny of the bouncy castle and even inside the shoe racks.Then he remembered the ball pit.He sprinted and tripped at the colorful foam mat layed on the floor.He looked back to check if Erwin saw him trip.Good thing the blond is still preoccupied searching underneath the tables.

  
His face scrunched up as he dipped his feet at the pit.He can only imagine the sweat and snot the kids left in this bacteria infested pit.Nontheless,he started searching and swiped his hands along the hollowed balls reaching for the bottom trying to find the toy.The sooner he finds that damned toy the sooner he can get out of this place.As he searched the pit,he stepped into something round hard and flat against his sole and ducked to get it.The raven haired man was somehow confused when he inspected the item.A ring with a square sapphire stone.It looks expensive.He wondered who is the idiot who lost it.He pocketed the ring then proceeded on the task at hand.Half way trough his search he grabbed unto something soft and warm...it almost feels alive.He pulled it out of the pit and revealed a bespectacled woman who looked familiar.

  
"Four eyes?"

  
Hange squinted whilst repositioning her crooked glasses trying to identify him. "Shorty?"

  
Both exchanged an equally baffled look.Erwin then,emerged from the corner.

  
"Hey Levi have you found the...?"

  
"Erwin Smith?"Hange exclaimed.

  
The trio shared confused looks until the blond decided to break the tension by addressing Hange's presence.

  
"My,my What's the brilliant Hange Zoe doing in a ball pit in the middle of the night?"

  
"Oh you know...just a typical night out with the girls.We lost Nanabas engagement ring so...here I am."Hange answered nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

  
"Is this what you're looking for?"Levi pulled out the ring from his pocket.

  
"Let me see"Hange reached for the ring and inspected it against the light seeping trough the windows.

  
"How did you know this freak?"Levi asked Erwin; while Hange poined at her self as if asking him if she's the one he's referring to.

"We met at a charity gala a few years ago.I also recommended her as a biology professor at the University I'm teaching in.How did you know her?"

"Its a long story."Hange interjected.

"Oy Erwin!I cant find your brats toy just tell her I'll buy her a new one tomorrow"

  
"OH!I think I found a toy somewhere a while ago.Is it a pink rabbit wearing a dress with really long ears?" Hange dived back at the ball pit then emerged carrying the said stuffed animal

  
"You're a life saver Hange!Now my daughter can finally sleep."The blond offered a hand to help the brunette get out of the ball pit which she graciously accepted.

  
"Do you need a ride home?"

  
"Oh no!I Have my ride parked at the back"

  
"Great!You still live at 49th street right?Maybe you can drive my friend home He lives at 52th.I really need to rush home and give this to my daughter.Marie and I havent slept in days."

  
"Oi Erwin what the hell?"

  
"Dont worry she's harmless" Erwin turned his head to Hange "Drive safely Ms.Zoe,See you on Monday!"waving his hand as he walked away.

  
#

  
"You've got to be shitting me...This is your ride?" Levi stared at the teal bicycle that laid on the ground.

  
"Yeah.Erwin and I might had a little...misunderstanding."Hange lifted the bike from the handle.

  
"What do you think youre doing?You smell like alcohol.Ill drive"

  
"Can you ride a bike?I mean this is a pretty tall bike I'm not even sure if you can reach the pedal..."

  
Levi just glared at Hange.

"Just shut up four eyes and sit at the back."Levi grabbed the handle from hange and sat on the bike seat.  
Hange sat at the back rack of the bike holding on to a handle underneath the bike seat to keep her steady.As soon as she's settled Levi started peddaling.

  
Levi cant believe he's biking in the middle of the night.He's suppoesd to be sleeping at this hour.Well not really.The only positive thing he can come up with this situation is that this activity will probably tire him out and hopefully help him fall asleep when he gets home.He's pulled out of his thought when he felt Hange shuffling behind him probably making herself more comfortable.

  
"Stop moving so much,do you wanna die in this death contraption?"

  
"Oh,You're being over dramatic were not gonna die.Did you know bicyclist deaths have decreased over 28 percent since 1975?Besides,most of the bicycle related crashes are..."

  
Hange rambled about bike safety for what seemed like an eternity.He wondered how she knows this much about bike safety.Did she google this before buying a bike?Or does she read about bike safety just for fun?Who does that?  
Despite of Levi's silence,Hange is still speaking.He decided to shut her up or else his ears are gonna bleed out.

  
"Okay!Okay!I get it bicycles are safe..just shut up for a bit."

  
He felt a gentle tug underneath the bike seat.he slightly turned his head back to see whats the brunette is up to.Her hands are stretched out and back leaning backwards while looking at the skies.She looks like a kid whos seing the stars for the first time.Her big brown eyes had a glint of jovial curiosity and plain mischievousness.Nothing good comes out of that hazel orbs he thought.As if feeling his stare Hange turned her gaze at him and beamed a ridiculously bright grin at him.Levi simply tched and turned his eyes back on the road.

  
"So...how did you know Erwin?"Hange started.

  
"No four eyes!You don't get to ask me questions.I could be home now sleeping instead I'm pedaling in the middle of the night."

"Oh come on,it has to be at least 2 miles until we get to my house.We got lots of time to kill we might as well get acquainted."

  
_~There's no use arguing with her._

"You said you snuck in with your friends.Where are they?"

"Oh when we heard the door open we scrammed but my friend lost her ring and she wouldn't leave so I offered to stay behind and look for it.That's when you guys found me."

"Ah"

Levi didn't add anything his eyes were focused on the road.Hange can see he's not much for talking.Its as if the whole endeavor exhausted him.Usually,Hange had the weird need to fill in the silence but surprisingly she doesn't feel like talking this time.This kind of silence somehow comforted her.  
The brunette took a deep breath.The combination of wine and the cool air brushing across her face made her lids feel a bit heavy.She leaned her face on Levi's back.

  
"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I just need to close my eyes for a bit"

  
"If you sleep you're gonna fall off this bike!"Shrugging her off.

  
"I wont fall asleep,Ill just close my eyes for a bit."

  
"I swear to God if you fall over this bike I'm leaving you behind"

"I doubt that."

  
Levi can feel her smug smirk on his back.

_~Don't waste your breath on this woman Levi._

He knows this woman wont listen to him.She seems like the type that takes fun out of doing whats she's not supposed to.Besides,he appreciated the silence that came along with it.The raven haired man kept on pedaling for almost a mile until he felt something wet dripping on his back.

"Hey four eyes you better not be drooling on my shirt."

  
No response.

"Hey!Shitty glasses!"He raised his voice.

  
"W-w-what..I-I'm not asleep"Hange sounded disoriented as she made a slurping sound whilst wiping the dribbling drool out of her mouth with the back of her hand.

  
"You are drooling on my shirt."

  
"Oh!Sorry about that."Sloppily wiping the wet spot on his shirt.

  
"Stop that!Youre spreading your drool all over my back!"

  
The brunette's nervous chuckle was inturrupted when she saw the street sign wtih the number 49th wirtten over it  
"oh look were here!Those are my friends!"

The brunette pointed on a white victorian style house.Where two ladies sat on the sidewalk.

  
"Ricoconut!Nanabanana!"The brunette shouted and jumped out of the bike making the ride wobble.

  
"Oh for fucks sake."Levi grumbled under his breath.

  
'Hange!Oh my God!Are you okay?did you get caught?"Nanaba ran towards her.

"I'm fine.I believe this is yours?"Hange pulled the ring out of her pocket and handed it to her blonde friend.

  
"Oh my!You found it!Thank you!Thank you!"Nanaba held her face as she kissed Hange on her forehead and both her cheeks.

"Who's this guy?"Rico grimaced at Levi.

"Thats is Levi.He found Nanaba's ring."

"Oh...you did?What are you doing at the Fun Emporioum at the middle of the...you know what nevermind.Who Am I to judge?"Rico chuckled.

"Do you want to go inside?We still got a few bottles of wine and boxes of pizza lying around."Nanaba offered.

"No,I should get going."Levi deadpanned.

"More wine for us then...Lets go inside" Rico linked arms with Nanaba and tugged her towards the house.

"Thanks again Levi!Nice meeting you!"Nanaba turned her head at him giving him a small wave as she was dragged away by the silver haired girl.

  
Levi turned his attention to the brunette.

  
"Here's your bike four eyes."

 

"You're from 52nd street right?Thats altleast three blocks away from here.Take it.Return it whenever you can.No rush."

  
Levi paused to contemplate her offer.Walking alone in the streets in the middle of the night is a recipe for disaster.Hesitantly he nodded his head and hopped back on her bike.

  
"See you around four eyes."

  
She smiled at the familiar situation.

"See you around Shorty!"Hange waved him goodbye.

 _"Sometimes,mistakes lead us right where we should be"_  
Her fathers words echoed in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!See you next week!♥


	3. The Bike Lady & The Ring Guy

Hange watched Levi pedal away till he disappeared through the dark streets.She took a deep breath and looked up the night sky.

“Cirrostratus 18,000 feet."She whispered under her breath.

Identifying the type of clouds and estimating their altitude is a game she used to play with her dad when she was a child.For some unknown reason recent events had Hange thinking about her father.Its been four months since she last saw him.And truthfully, its wasn’t a pleasant ordeal for her.The thought about paying him a visit grazed her mind but she automatically dismissed the thought and started walking towards the house.As she opened the door both her friends turned their heads towards her sporting a cheshire cat grin.

"Welcome back four eyes"Rico greeted her.

"You cant call me that.Youre wearing glasses too."Hange said pointing at Rico’s glasses.

"Oooh so its an exclusive nickname huh?"Nanaba teased and gulped the remaining wine on her glass."Did he ask for your number?"The blonde continued.

"Who?"The brunette replied while she settled on the floor.

"The ring guy!The four eyes dude!"Rico turned her head towards Nanaba "Whats his name?”

“Levi"The blonde answered lazily and poured her self another glass of wine.

"Why would he ask for it?” Hange absent mindedly replied as she stuffed her face with pizza.

“Oh Hange you’re not gonna get laid hoeing like that"Rico rolled her eyes as Nanaba laughed.

"Hoe-ing?"The brunette tilted her head to the side and raised her brow.Sometimes her friends terminologies go above her head.

"Don’t you like to get to know him?Hes a pretty interesting dude."The blonde asked.

"I dont know?Maybe?he does seem like an interesting guy."The brunette non chalantly responded while she reached for a glass of wine.

Nanaba sighed in frustration."Just tell us how you guys found my ring.”

  
The rest of the night was spent explaining what happened at the fun emporium.

  
#

A week passed after the ball pit incident and Levi hasn’t returned her bike.Not that she minded.She didnt really needed the bike back immediately.  
Hange stood by the university garden staring at the skies.The sky was blue, only sporting a few wisps of white clouds thats lazily drifting.Its a perfect day for a picnic,It would be a waste to spend her lunch break cooped up inide the cafeteria.The brunette did not waste any time and headed to the school rooftop to eat her lunch.Her breath was heaving as she got to the last flight of stairs and mentally noted that she should use her gym membership.When she got to the top she sat on the concrete floor and started unpacking her paper bag.A piece of pink neon post it caught her attention.

Hanginger!We made chicken pesto sandwich for you!For fudge sake,FINISH ALL OF IT!

-Nanabanana & Ricoconut

Hange smiled.Shes lucky to have Rico and Nanaba by her side.Its not everyday you find friends like them.She folded the little neon post it and slid it inside the slip pocket of her satchel and pulled out her old and worn out copy of Dark Tower.  
She sat on her bottom with legs crossed over her heels.Unphased by the warm concrete,she started reading and she took a bite out of her sandwich.Moments later,she heard the door open revealing a young redheaded girl.Hange was certain the kid almost broke the door when she flew into the room.Shes breathing hard,one of her pig tails were loose and her right cheek were swollen red.Hange stood up and made her way towards the troubled kid.

“Isabel!You bitch!Come back here!” Three girls appeared behind her.

The kid hid behind Hange.Her hands balled into fist as she grabbed unto her labcoat.

“M-Ms.Zoe"One of the bullies recognized her.

Hange didnt pay attention to three girls who stood across them.Instead she took the kid by the chin and examined her cheek."Did they do this to you?”

The girl didnot respond and evaded her look.

“Shes a fucking liar!"one of the bullies shouted. "Ms.Zoe!Dont let her fool y-"The girl was cut off.  
Isabel raised her head and looked at the brunettes face.Isabel almost trembled when she saw the most livid and intimidating glare shes seen in her life.The girls had their colors drained from their faces.  
"Apologize to her"Hange calmly not breaking her stare.  
"W-why would we do that?"One of the girls folded her arms across her chest as if challenging Hange.Her voice still trembling but trying her best to look confident.

"Look,theres two ways we can go about this.We can escalate this situation and call the diciplinary department.Which I guarantee wont end well…or you three can apologize and leave her alone."The brunette’s tone sounded with finality.

The trio looked at each other and eventually decided to follow the brunette’s demand.

"S-sorry."Says the leader of the trio.

Hanges blinked her livid expression and was replaced by a happy smile.

"That’s not so hard is it?Now you three go and enjoy your lunch break."Making a shoo-ing gesture.  
They didn’t have to be told twice and bolted out of the rooftop.  
Hange turned her attention to the red head who now released her tight grip on her labcoat.She placed a firm hand on her shoulder and crouched a little to meet her eyes.

"Hey,I’m Hange!Whats your name?”

“Isabel M-Magnolia"Still evading the brunettes gaze.

"Nice to meet you Isabel!Lets fix you up…do you have any spare hair ties?”

Hange immediately regretted offering to fix Isabel’s hair.She was never good in the hair department but she did try her best.Isabel was working on an assignment as the brunette desperately struggled to fix her pigtails.

“If you dont mind me asking,Why are those girls are after you?"Hange asked as she tried to brush the tangled ends of Isabel’s hair.

"That just how bullies are.They prey on the weak and unpopular kids.”

“That may be so,but that doesn’t mean you have to go through it alone."Hange had her own fair share of bullies before.God knows what she would’ve done she didnt found Nanaba and Rico."If those girls comes back,you tell me okay?” Hange twisted the hair ties for the last time “Aaand were done!"The brunette announced.Isabel touched her hair trying to figure out how it looks like.She knows The brunette tied her hair a little askewd but it doesn’t matter.This woman saved her.

"T-thank you”

“No prob-"Hange’s eyes drifted off to the paper Isabel’s holding."Is that a chemistry assignment?”  
Immediately Isabel pressed the paper on her chest hiding her work.She was very bad at chemistry and shes not about to humiliate herself infront of a professor.  
“Its okay,Let me see…"Hange gently pried off Isabels tight grip on her paper. "Which one are you having trouble with?"Reluctantly,Isabel pointed on question number 4.  
"Oh!This one?You see,Iodine atoms have 53 electrons and the shell structure is 2.8.18.18.7.You also forgot to indicate the ground state electron configuration of ground state gaseous neutral iodine is Kr 4d10.5s2.5p5 and the term symbol is 2P3/2.”  
“You know that at the top of your head?”  
“I can teach you if you want.”  
“You would?Really?I’ll ask my uncle if he’d shell out cash for your tutoring services”  
“Oh no!You dont have to pay me…I just want to help you”  
“Why?”  
“Because thats what friends do silly!"Hange ruffled her hair and pushed her self up the floor and started packing up her stuff.  
"I got to go,I have a class in 5 minutes…Here take this"She offered a pack of twizzlers.Isabel hesitated to take the pack of sweets but hange placed it on her hands and patted her hair.

"If you want,we can eat lunch here again tomorrow.”

Hange patted the girls shoulder one last time and started running.Leaving the young woman blushing, overwhelmed by the kindness the brunette showed her.

#

Levi didnt leave France because he had to.He left because he needs to.His mother suffered a severe mental condition and after years of battling with it she took her own life a few months ago.Levi knows he had to get out of the city and start anew.He cant bear the sight of the restaurants they use to go and the city his mother loved so much.Its a constant reminder of his failure to help her.Abandoning the life he’s accustomed wasnt easy either.He is an esteemed tea broker in France and many companies,microbrewers and restaurant owners were deeply upset of his desicion on leaving the country.But he knows he has to leave for his sanity.  
So here he was,back in his fathers town where he spent a good amount of his childhood summers with his uncle and adoptive niece.Levi sat on his porch drinking tea and his gaze drifted to a teal bike rested against the wall.Its been a week,he should probably return that.

“Big bro!”

He turned his head towards his red headed niece who has running towards him with a wide smile plastered across her face.Levi put down his teacup back on the table and braced himself for an incoming hug from Isabel.

“Someone looks happy today.What happened?"Levi sounding almost sarcastic despite his genuine interest and ruffled Isabel’s hair.

"This!"She lifted a pack of twizzlers out of her bag practically shoving it to his face."I just made a friend today."She added as she clung on his neck.

"What kind of friend bribes people with that awful snack."Slightly pushing the package away from his face.

"Oh dont be like that!Shes really nice,she even helped me with my…"Isabel trailed off and her hug losened when the teal bike caught her eye "When did you buy that?”

“Its not mine"Levi lifted his cup in the manner he’s accustomed to and sipped his tea.

"You stole it?"Levi slowly turned his head towards his niece and gave her a look of disgust and disbelief."Why the fuck would I steal a bike?”

“I don’t know…Did you borrow it?"Isabel inspected the bike.

"Yes,is there a problem with that?"The raven haired man continued sipping his tea.

"its not your type of color."Isabel shot him an iquisitive look.

"And what do you know exactly about my type of color?"avoiding her gaze.

"Well,it looks too feminine…"Slowly,Isabel’s confused expression slowly turned to a mischievous grin "Say big bro,did you borrow this from a…girl?"Levi ignored her and continued drinking his tea.

"is she pretty?"Isabel added as she teasingly poked his shoulders.

Levi almost choked on his drink."Jeez Isabel!What is wrong with you"Sounding almost offended.

"Oh my god!So it is a woman!Youre blushing!"Pointing on his face.

Levi knows for a fact that he is not blushing.Isabel had this weird fixation on his personal affairs but somehow shes being extra giddy because of this new found friend she had.Honestly,he is not in the mood to deal with this.Huffing exasperatedly,he stood up.

"Thats it.I’m getting rid of this shit.”

“Calm down!No need to be defensive."Isabel giggled and continued teasing Levi.

"Get yourself cleaned up..and fix your goddamn pigtails!Its allover the place”

  
Ignoring the crude comment of his uncle she stood up and started walikng towards the front door  
“Say hi to the bike lady for me !” she gleefuly added before she went inside.

#

Rico was binge watching Stranger Things when she heard the doorbell ring.Shes too comfortable to stand up.She ignored it,hoping that whoever is at the door would eventually leave.Usually its just packages that Hange orders online and was usually left at the doorstep by the delivery service.  
It wasn’t long until the ringing turned violent and she cant focus on what shes watching.

“Yeah!yeah! I can hear you calm down"She pushed herself out of the sofa and walked towards the door.

A familiar short raven haired man stood infront of her.

"Oh,its you!The ring guy?Hange’s not here…”

“I just want to return that"Levi mentioned plainly and pointed at the bike parked on their lawn.

"Oh?Okay,Just leave that right there.I’ll tell her you came by”

Levi nodded ever so slightly acknowledging Rico’s statement and started walking away.

Rico stared at the man and thought about Hange.Shes been through 6 dates now.Well 7 if you count that failed one she had with a stranger.Maybe she can do something to help her friend a little bit.

“Hey!"The silver haired woman shouted.

Levi stopped on his tracks and looked at her over his shoulders.

"Do you want her number?"Rico offered.

"No,That wont be necessary."He turned his back to her and continued walking away.

~He’s leaving Rico do something…anything!

"I-Its courtesy to text her that you’ve returned her stuff.You should at least thank her or something."Once again Levi stopped on his tracks and turned towards her.He gave her a look which she cant place if confusion or just down right irritation."Give me a minute."Rico ran inside the house and came back holding a pen writing something on a pad of post it."Here”

Levi simply stared at the piece of paper.

“Just take it”

  
Sighing,he unenthusiastically took the piece of paper and left.

~Does all of her friends have to be this pushy?

“You’re welcome"Rico sarcastically yelled as she watched the man walk away.

#

Levi sat on the dining room staring at the piece of paper laid on the table the silver haired girl gave him.He doubts that theres this rule that you should inform people that you’ve returned their stuff.He already returned her bike whats there to say?He pulled out his phone from his pocket and started typing

  
‘Hey four eyes I already returned your bike.Thank you’.

  
Before he can hit send ,Isabel peered behind him. "Whats that?”  
Levi almost jumped from the redhead’s sudden appearance.Immediately,he pocketed his phone, reached for the paper crumpled it and hid it behind his back.If Isabel realizes that he has the number of “The Bike Lady” hell never hear the end of it from her.

  
“How many times do I have to remind you not to sneak up on me like that?"Levi scolded his niece.

"I didnt sneak up on you,youre just spacing out…what’ve you got there?”

“Nothing just some tea names.Arent you supposed to be studying?”

“I am!im just taking a break."Isabel pulled out the chair beside Levi and took a seat. "Big bro,Ive been meaning to tell you something.Im failing miserably with chemistery and my friend offered to tutor me.”  
“How much?"Levi stood up and started walking towards the fridge.  
"She says shell do it for free…She said that what friends do.”  
“She refused payment?"Opening the fridge door,and reached for a bottle of water.  
"Yeah,shes nice like that!”  
Levi was meaning to say something along the lines of her friend might be a weirdo and hes not keen to inviting strangers to their house but he restrained himself.Judging by the way Isabel praises her, she must be a wonderful kid.So he reserved his judgement until he meets this friend.  
“Alright,When do you start?"He opened the bottle and started drinking water.  
"By next week probably."Isabel stood up ,streched and shook her head trying to wake herself up."Did you get to see the Bike Lady?”

“No.”

“Is that so?Don’t forget to thank her the next time you meet.You have a bad habit of forgetting to thank people.Good night big bro!"Isabel gave him a quick hug and went upstairs.

  
He opened the fridge door one more time to return the unfinished bottle of water.The pack of twizzlers Isabel brought home earlier caught his eye.He took a piece and bit one end letting it dissolve,while letting the other end hang out on his mouth.

  
~Why am I even overthinking this.

  
Levi fished his phone out of his pocket and hit send.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Jeez!This chapter was 2 days late!I wrote a little one shot for LeviHan spook fest 2017 and I got a bit side tracked.Sorry about that.
> 
> If you are wondering what a tea broker does,They basically organize auctions,sales, increase price value by re-branding, choosing countries to market tea at high price.
> 
> I promise more LeviHan moments on the following chapters.♥


	4. Levi Versus Death Wishes & Vaccines

Hange should've been home two hours ago but she got distracted when she wandered into the university library.She happily tapped her feet against the floor as she plowed through piles books about history and weaponry used in early mesopotamian warfare.Strained from reading,she removed her glasses to massage the inner corners of her eyes.As she was pushing her glasses back to place,her eyes wandered off to the windows.

The orange tint of sunset swirled with the impending dark night sky,the tall buildings of the city seemed like hands reaching out to heavens.Its a breathtaking scene.

The brunette pulled her phone out of her pocket and traced a prominent crack across her screen.She needs to be more responsible with her belongings she thought.

Hange took a photo of the scenery from her seat,but her first shot was a bit blurry.She stood up,moved closer to the window and took another shot.Still no good.Finally, the brunette opened the windows,stuck her arms out and took another photo.Much better.But the angle was a bit off so once again,she stuck her arms out and snapped a photo.

Suddenly,her phone vibrated prompting her that she got a new text message.Startled, her phone slipped out of her hands."Motherfucker!"Hange exclaimed.She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she was.A bunch of students quietly studying on their desks perked her heads up and stared at her.The librarian let out a loud shush to which the brunette mouthed an apology.The librarian only responded with a scowl.Hange chuckled a little at that,she inexplicably remembered a short raven haired man who wears a similar scowl plastered on his face.

The brunette propped her hands by the window sill,half of her body leaned out as she frustratingly searched for the device that plopped over a fountain downstairs."I should probably get that."She huffed.

 

#

 

Her scandalous attempt to fish her phone out of the fountain left her dripping wet when she arrived home.When she got out of her car,she immediately spotted a teal bike parked on the yard.She placed her hands on her hips."Huh..I guess missed the little guy."

 

As soon as she opened the front door,Rico and Nanaba turned their heads towards her.They are slumped on the floor eating cereals while watching reruns of the The Bachelor which they insist that they only watch ironically,secretly denying that they actually love the show.Hange threw her bag on the floor and crashed on the sofa.

"Rough day at work?"Nanaba inquired as she put a spoonful of cereals on her mouth,eyes glued on the brunette.

"Not really"

"Are you sure?You are dripping from your waist down.That pretty much screams rough day at work in my book."Rico added.

"Oh this?...I dropped my phone at the school fountain today."Hange pulled the ruined device out of her pocket and waved it in front of her friends."How many times do I have to remind you to be more careful with your stuff!"Her blonde friend reprimanded her to which the brunette replied with an apologetic smile as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Speaking of phones!Did you receive any interesting texts today?"Rico asked wanting to know if her little plan worked.

"Not really"The brunette opened one of the cupboards and contemplated whether she should eat lucky charms or that weird healthy whole grain cereal she bought at the farmers market.

"Tsk"Rico whispered to herself,slightly shaking her head."By the way,he ring guy returned your bike earlier."she added.

"Yeah,I saw it parked outside."Hange reached for the healthy cereal when she remembered her heaving breath when she climbed towards the rooftop earlier.She poured milk over her food ,wallked up to her friends then settled on the floor as she ate her bland and miserable cereals.

#

"Big bro?You called me?"Isabel poked her head on Levis door and found him standing at the other end of the room staring at two coats laying on his bed."Whats that for?"The redhead entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Im attending a gala with Erwin this weekend.Which one is better,midnight blue or a classic black?"Levi spoke plainly.His arms are folded across his chest contemplating.

Isabel walked around the bed and stood beside Levi to get a better look at the clothes laying on the bed.She crossed her arms over her chest imitating her big brother and let out a contemplative hum"Go for the midnight blue,everyone will probably wear a black tux."

Levi looked at her on the corner of his eye slightly adoring her niece fighting a smile that crept up his face."Okay."He deadpanned.

Isabel sat on Levi's bed as she watched the raven haired man pick up the black tux and started to store it carefully back on the cabinet. "So...hows it going with the bike lady?"

"Nothing is going on."

"Really?She didnt reply to your text?"

Levi paused briefly.He is certain he didnt tell Isabel anything and now he's confused as to how she figured out that he texted Hange the other day."I didnt-"

"Shh!Dont lie to me.I found this on your pocket when I washed clothes yesterday."She held a crumpled up a piece of post it and tossed it on the bed.

"Why are you hoarding trash from the laundry?And besides,That could be anyones number."

"Yes but I checked your phone earlier and..."

"Why the fuck are you snooping on my stuff?"

"Oh please!Your phone password is 1234.You're practically begging me to snoop on you"Isabel grabbed one of Levi's pillows and hugged it.

"I just thanked her like you said.No big deal."Levi deadpanned as he opened a drawer full of neckties folded neatly.

"Do you think youll see her again?"

"No"

"How do you know?"

Levi turned to look at her niece and gestured her to go near him.As soon as she did, Levi ruffled her hair."I just do.Now,enough with this bike lady nonsense and help me pick a tie"

#

The brunette just got out of the shower and now shes laying lazily on her bed wearing nothing but a bath towel wrpapped around her torso.Her dripping hair was splayed all over her bed as she stared unto the ceiling absentmindedly .

Hange's usual Saturday nights are spent inside her lab writing theories and performing light experiments.But unfortunately for her,professors are required to attend the annual university summer gala.Not that she minded events like these,but her teaching job has robbed her a huge chunk of time and she missed her experiments.The sound of beakers clinking against the tiled table,the smell of her chemicals reacting against one another, heck!she even missed the occasional explosions.

 

She was pulled out of her reverie when her eyes caught sight of the clock placed on her bedside table and realized that shes already an hour late.She frustratingly stood up,toweled off her hair and put an actual effort to tie it up nicely.She wore an off white cape jumpsuit and even decided to go the extra mile and grabbed an unused lipstick on her drawer she got from Nanaba a few months back."Not bad Hange."She mentioned to herself as she checked her appearance through the mirror.

 

#

 

"Looking sharp."Nanaba whispered quietly.Her ear was pressed against Rico's door.

"What are you doing there?"Hange's brows furrowed across her forhead as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

The blonde held a finger signaling Hange to shut up."I'm listening..."

"To what?" Hange came closer and placed her head against Rico's door but all she heard was her muffled voice."Who's she talking to?"

"Coconut's on the phone with Ian."

"Oh!Are they getting back together?"Her voice came out louder because of excitement.

"Ssshhhh!Not sure,but I'll fill you in when you get home."

"Okiedokie!..Im off!"She waved her friend goodbye and headed out the door.

#

The brunette never had trouble talking to anyone.Minutes after she arrived shes already aquatinted to a bunch of professors from different departments.One in particular is Petra Ral,accompanied by Oulo Bozado from the business department.They spent a good amount of time talking about each other's respective fields.

She can see Petra was a bit squeamish about her detailed explanation on how they harvest human organs and make artificial versions of it.While Oulo only snickerd at her and told her how strange she is.Good thing Petra came to her defense and hit Olou's side with her elbow.The impact was powerful enough for him to accidentally bite his tongue.The poor man excused himself to check his injury in the mens room.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."Hange chuckled as she gulped the last of her champagne.

"I'm sorry about Oulo.Dont mind him,I dont know why he acts like that...probably because his man crush is attending tonights ball."

"Man crush?"Hange placed her empty champagne glass on a tray carried by a passing server.

"Oh!theres this man who gave a talk about product rebranding last week.You should have seen him.Hes so good at what he does even though he had a really..."Petra paused to carefully pick her next word "colorful manner of speaking" she continued."Oluo immediately gravitated towards him.Since that,Hes been hopelessly imitating him.Its really embarrassing."

Hange took note of the twinkle on Petra's eyes and her endearing smile."Well theres nothing wrong about having a little inspiration.Besides,It seems like he left a pretty good impression to you.He must be one heck of an extraordinary man."

"He is."Petra replied,a blush dusted her cheeks as she tucked a piece of her hair to her ears.

"Oh!Theres Eld and Gunther!I'll have to head over there and say hi.Thank you for your time Miss Zoe"Petra excused herself.The brunette smiled at her and started looking around the room.She doesn't know anyone.She took a deep breath and decided to roam around the fancy ballroom.

#

Levi was never a fan of grand gatherings and meaningless chatter.Unfourtunately, this is what the whole night is about.He gave a talk at the university a the week prior and Erwin insisted that hes technically part of the university family and he's required to attend tonight's festivities .He didnt really put up a fight against him and complied to his request.He knows his friend is only concerned of his lack of interest to go out and socialize.

Unfourtunately for him,Erwin has to leave him and mingle with potential school donors and now he's was stuck with this guy whos babbling about how vaccination isnt real and Levi is starting get pissed off.True he's not an expert on the subject but he knows people like these are fools for ignoring facts and believing down right outrageous conspiracy theories.He knows needs to get away from this bastard before his patience runs out.

The raven haired man immediately turned around and scurried away the first chance he found and bumped with a short shaved haired kid who served champagne."Sorry sir" the kid apologized.Levi lifted his palm gesturing that its fine and started to look for a secluded place to pass time to get away from all the needless socializing.He walked towards an open balcony and was greeted by a person standing on the ledge.

 

Levi froze.

 

Images of his mom standing on the ledge just before she jumped flashed before his eyes.His heart almost jumped out on his chest when this person tripped on their own toes and started to lose balance.Levi immediately grabbed the persons wrist and pulled with such force that they both stumbled on the floor.

"What the hell are you-"He turned to the person he pulled,and a pair of familiar pair brown orbs met his stare."Oh!For fucks sake!"Levi rolled his eyes as he pushed himself to stand and brushed the dust on his pants.

"H-Hey!Long time no s-!"Hange was scratching the back of her head when Levi angrily walked towards her and grabbed her by the collar"What the hell are you thinking?Do you have some kind of a death wish?If you're so eager to kill yourself,do it in the comfort of your own home!Not here where you can traumatize some guests."He was shaking but he tried to keep his composure.

Hange cocked her head on the side and stared at him naively."Uhh..we're at the second floor"

"What?"Levi said in almost a whisper as he knit his brows together.

"If I want to kill myself,jumping from the second floor wont do it"The brunette replied innocently.Levi is wondering if she grasped the fact that she almost fell off the balcony.It is true that she wont die from that fall but she should at least have some idea of the injury she'd be subjected to.He took a deep breath and decided to let it go.

"Tch" Levi loosened his grip on her collar and walked towards the balcony.He propped his elbows at the ledge and stared at the empty garden below them.

Hange pushed herself off the floor and started brushing off the dirt from her pants "I knew I shouldnt have worn white" she mumbled to herself.As soon as shes up,she settled beside Levi and leaned her back against the ledge facing the open balcony door. "What brings you here?"She started.Still sounding enthusiastic despite the fact that Levi grabbed her agressively moments ago.

Levi didnt answer.He thought that maybe if he just ignore her she'll go away.The brunette scooched a little closer to him and he can almost feel her ridiculous smile.Its as if she's waiting for him to say something.Levi is determined not to talk to her,but shes not backing down.He turned his head at the brunette and he was right,she was already looking at him beaming a bright grin.Levi scoffed and returned his gaze back on the horizon.

"I wasn't planning on jumping,I just want to see the entirety of the garden from up here...But I did get out of balance and you did saved me from a few broken bones so...thank you"

The raven haired man gave her a small nod and hummed in approval,still bent on not talking to her.

"You know,we should really stop meeting like this."Hange chuckled."If I didnt know better you might be stalking me."she added.

Okay,thats just too ridiculous he needed to say something.

"As if."Levi scoffed.

"Oh!I got an idea!Since you saved me,I guess I owe you one.How about I treat you to lunch tomorrow?

"No."He answered almost instantly.

"You cant refuse."Hange pouted.

"I can and I am."

"Oh dont be such a sourpuss!Its a thank you lunch."She pressed.

"No"  
She knows she had to change her approach or else this man will only keep on saying no all night.  
"I know you live at 52nd street.I could easily hunt you down and drag you out of your house."

"Thats your game plan?"He turned his head to face her."Do you intend to knock on every fucking door on my street hoping that I pop out eventually?"

"That's not a bad idea."

Levi only rolled his eyes at her."Drop it four eyes.Don't make me say it again."

"Make you say what?No?"

"No...I mean yes..."He paused briefly trying to remember if he should say yes or no.Damn this woman is testing his patience.

"So you're saying yes?"

"No!...Oh Jesus!You're not gonna quit are you?"

"Not a chance short stack."

He exhaled."Fuck you."

"Fuck you too."Hange laughed.Levi cant tell why the hell does she seem to have fun.

"Dont laugh,that was meant to offend you."

"No its not.Its meant to discourage me but thats never gonna happen.So just say yes.Please?"Levi caught sight of Hange's ridiculously big bright pleading puppy dog eyes.Too bad for her that shit wont work on him.Levi turned away from her and did not answer.Hes back to plan A,Ignore her and hope that she goes away.

"Hmmm?Silent treatment huh?They say silence means yes...is that a yes on lunch?"

"Just shut up and leave me alone."

"If you say yes,Ill do just that"

He knows he's going to regret this.But all he needs is to be left alone and he cant understand why this woman is not intimidated or at least put off by him.He huffed a deep breath."Okay."

"Great!"Hange put her hands together."Pick me up tomorrow at noon."

"What?!"

"You still remember where I live right?"

"Why the hell would I pick you up?"

"Because I dont know where you live.Do you expect me to knock on every door on 52nd street hoping you pop out eventually?That's pretty creepy dont you think?"

This clever motherfucker just used his words against him.Levi was about to retaliate but its too late,the brunette was already on her merry way back to the ballroom.He took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ease an incoming headache.

#

A few quiet minutes passed and Levi knows he has to eventually come out of his hiding spot.He walked out of the balcony and was greeted Petra.She's not bad company he thought.Shes smart,reserved,softspoken even and not bad on the eyes.Petra was going on about the contributions of Charlotte Bronte to modern feminism while his eyes roamed around the room.

He spotted Erwin speaking with an old potbellied man trying to entice him to donate for the school.As if feeling his stare,the blond glanced his way and gave Levi one of his clever knowing smile.Erwin was constantly encouraging him to go on a date with Petra and his friend was obviously pleased to see them together.He simply scoffed and rolled his eyes at him.

"Um is there a problem?"Petra asked.

"Nothing,I was just..."He gestured at Erwin and she turned at the man.The blond raised his glass at Petra giving her smile which the woman happily returned. "Dont mind him,Carry on.."He called her attention.  
And so she did.  
Levi's eyes continued to wander around the ballroom.Then,his stare drifted to Hange sitting in a bar drinking with a familiar looking man whose back was turned on him.Petra stopped her discussion and followed the raven haired mans gaze.

"Is that Djel Sannes?Whats he doing with Miss Zoe?"Petra asked.

"Im sure that chatty woman is talking his ear off"Oluo appeared out of nowhere joining in the conversation."Hi sir I hope you remember me I was facilitating the talk you gave last week."Olou offered his hand and Levi gave it a firm shake "Olou Bozado"Levi mentioned.Olou almost cried when he heard his full name uttered by Levi.His celebration was cut short when he felt Petra's elbow hit his rib. "Have some respect!That 'chatty woman' has a PhD in Bioengineering and a masters in chemical and mechanical engineering.That woman's remarkable!"

"No wonder shes gone mad."Oluo said with a sigh.

Petra huffed a deep breath and started lecturing him.

Levi did not weigh in with their conversation.Hes preoccupied trying to figure out whos the man shes talking to. He crossed his arms on his chest as he watched Hange flail her arms around as she talked to the man in front of her.Shes evidently upset.Her brows furrowed and he can practically hear her screaming at that man.People who are in their general direction are starting to stare at her.Then,a sudden realization hit him.The man shes talking to is the same man who was spouting nonsense about vaccination.

#

Hange cant believe what shes hearing.True shes not a physician but as a scientist,she had enough with people who dismiss proven ideas backed up by years of careful research.

"I mean,vaccinations are just a scam .Its total bullshit if you ask me.Thats why I never vaccinated my kids."

Thats when Hange lost it.Its one thing to be ignore someones studies but not vaccinating your own kid is just down right negligence on her books.

"THATS IT!"Hange grabbed the man by the collar and hoisted him up."How dare you put your childs life in dangerYou think you're so clever?Do you have a medical degree?"

Shes brimming with anger.Shes ready to throttle the man off the bar when she felt a firm grasp on her wrists.She turned her head furiosly and saw Erwin Smith staring as if telling her to calm down.The blond turned his head towards Sannes.

"I have to apologize for Miss Zoe's actions Mr.Sannes.I believe she already had too much to drink."

"No I dont!And dont speak on my behalf!this fucking moro..."Next thing she knows shes being dragged out by Levi out of the ballroom.

"Hey!Let me go!"

"Don't say anything shitty glasses...you're only going to make matters worse"He grumbled as he forcibly tugged Hange.

 

#

 

Levi dragged her at the lobby.Hange was pacing back and forth in front of him mumbling angrily as he sat on a sofa.

"What kind of idiot bastard doesnt vaccinate his kids?!"She turned to him"Do you know who he is huh?He is a potential board member for the school!If his donations go through,He'll have a say on every decision the school makes!If that kind of idiot changes the curriculum built around his idiocy..."

"You need to calm the fuck down.Nothing's happned yet."Levi crossed his legs and placed his arms along the backrest of the sofa.He kept his blank facial expression.

"Calm the fuck down?CALM THE FUCK DOWN?How can I calm th-"

"Hange"Erwin emerged from the corner and called for her.

The brunette hastily walked towards the man and grabbed both his hands"Erwin!Please tell me were not taking that idiots money."

"The school needed his resources.You should know that.I'm sorry."

"B-but we cant have people like him influencing the university's decisions.He is an idiot."  
"Theres nothing we can do.Hes donating $250,000 and the school can really use that for our scholarship funds.Not unless you find a new donor who can top that amount of money...I cant help you"Erwin gave her hand a firm squeeze as some form of apology and walked away.

"I'll do it."

Erwin stopped on his tracks.

"I'll double his price.Just get him out of the university."

"Hange,were talking about 500,000 dollars.How can yo-"

"I'll figure something out.Just get that man out of the school.I dont want him contributing to university decisions for our future generation.Do we have a deal?"Her eyes are brimming with determination.

Erwin took hanges hand ."Okay,but you need to promise to practice more restraint next time.We don't want to scare our future donors"

"Yeah,sorry about that."Her eyes binked and shes are back to their usual jovial state.Seeing that the whole situation has cooled down,Levi placed his hands and his lap and pushed himself out of the sofa."If were done here, Im going back inside."  
The blond gestured hange to come with them but the brunette crossed her hands in front of her.  
"I should probably head home.You gentlemen enjoy the rest of your night."Hange made a silly little curtsy and started walking away.  
#  
"Thank you for helping me with her earlier.Hange has always been far too intense for her own good."Erwin placed a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Its fine.Shes a feisty little shit,But you have to hand it to her, her heart is in the right place."Levi mentioned in a bored tone.

Erwin's head turned to look at his friend's face "Did you just complimented her?"

"You got a problem with that?" Levi raised a brow at his blond friend.He didnt wait for his reply and started to walk away missing Erwin's knowing smirk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> First of all let me apololgize for updating so late,I accidentally deleted my copy of chapter 4 ,draft of chapter 5 and my entry for LeviHan spookfest.I got so frustrated,I spent three weeks berating my stupid ass and wallowing in sadness.
> 
> But enough with my excuses,I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 4!
> 
> See you next week.
> 
> ♥


	5. Where is Hange Zoe?

 

Theres a horse on Hange's front yard.

That should be some sort of a bad omen right?Levi stared at the brown mane thats tied up on her yard as he remained seated on his car contemplating if he should just leave.That option has always been at the back of his mind ever since she forcibly made him submit to her request.Whats the worse thing that might happen?What are the chances of him seeing her again?Aside from Erwin,he didnt really have a connection to her.That,and the fact that she lives three blocks away from his house.But thats no big deal.So what if he sees her again?He doesn't owe her anything.He doesnt even know this woman for godsake!He only met her a couple of times in very confusing situations.

Despite his brain screaming at him to bail on her,there is a part in him that tells him to be accountable with his words and just get this over with.He huffed a deep breath and walked towards her front door.He pressed the door bell twice and he was greeted by the same silver haired woman who opened up the door for him a few days back.

"Is she there?"He asked in his usual monotonous tone.

 

"By 'she' you meant Hange then...no."

 

"No?!"

 

If he tried to place a word about what he's feeling right now,he's pretty sure annoyed would be an understatement.First she forces him to go with her, then,when he actually shows up shes not there.What the hell is wrong with this woman?Is she fucking with him?

 

#

The Hange Manor stood in their town far longer than the scientist can trace back.The brunette was wearing her pajamas underneath her labcoat when she arrived at her childhood home.

Shes fidgeting as she stood infront of the door.She cant place if shes excited or terrified to meet with her father again.She grabbed on the heavy metal door knocker and tapped it against the door a few times.After a while,the door opened revealing a woman whose a few years older than her wearing a black long sleeve dress with a white apron tied on her hips.

"Ilse!"Hange hugged the woman.

"Ms.Hange!Its been a while.What brings you here?"

"Dad sent a horse to my house!"She broke the hug,started shedding her coat and handed it over to Ilse."Do you remember?During my 7th birthday when I pleaded him to get me one?...He probably remembered my birthday!...Where is he?"

"He's in his study"

"Great!I'll check up on him."She put her hands together.

"Oh and can you tell Mr.Hannes to take the horse somewhere?I cant keep him in my house considering my current living condition."

 "Will do."Ilse nodded and left.

 The house was well maintained.Its unfortunate really,a big house with no one to occupy but her dad and a few of their staff.Her slippers tapped against the floor as she walked towards her father's private study,The deafening silence is nothing new to her considering the fact that she grew up here alone.She can almost hear her heart pounding as she came closer to the door.

Upon hearing the door open,her dad looked over his shoulder.A warm smile crept on his lips."Hey"

"Hey"The brunette responded, smiling from ear to ear.

He turned completely to her."Are you the new nurse?"

Then,her heart stopped.

"Something like that.."Hange replied with a sad smile.

#

Hange's father,Conroy Hange is an industrialist who took over Hange Enterprises which specializes in high tech military gear.Now,he's just a husk of what he used to be.A few years after her fathers decline in health their business was taken over by her mother. 

Dementia ate away his memories.Hange can still remember the first time her father didnt recognize her.To have someone very dear to your heart look into your eyes and not know who you are is probably the most painful part.Its not easy seeing him this way.Sometimes he remembers her but most of the times he didnt.This is why she never visits him.She cant handle having her heart broken over and over.To make things extra dramatic,today was also her birthday.God knows how happy she was when a freaking horse was delivered right out of their doorstep.

After she took his blood pressure,she asked him about his treatment and what he does to keep himself busy.Her father was mostly busy reading books and tinkering with his past inventions.Its good to see that he still does this things despite his condition.

"So?Have I met you before?"He asked,Hange was taken aback as she stared at the pair of hazel eyes that mirrored hers.She remembered the last time she told his father that shes his daughter.He had a breakdown and started hurting himself while screaming how much of a pathetic person he's become.

"No,I'm just a good old regular nurse sent by the hospital."

"Are nurses meant to wear their pajamas at work?"Her father smirked at her as she looked down on her body and realized that she's still indeed wearing her PJ's

"...Now,the truth."Her father pressed.

"We've met couple of times actually."She confessed."I'm a family friend."

"Heh..Is that so?That only means I'm not getting any better."

"Hey!Dont be like that!You're actually doing fine.Whats important is that you focus on your health.Make sure to take your meds and dont skip your meals."She almost laughed at herself for saying that.She and her dad arent the most reliable people when it comes to taking care of themselves.

"I guess you're right...Whats your name again?"

"Zoe"She said with hopeful eyes wishing that her name would jog up his memory.

"Zoe?"Her father repeated and furrowed his brows upon hearing her name.

"Yes."The brunette moved closer to him and fought the urge to hold his hand."Did you remember something?"

"No,but its a lovely name.It means life...and life means hope."He smiled.

"It is beautiful...My dad gave it to me."She continued.Her eyes drifted to her lap,stifling a sob.

"Well thank you for doing my check up today Ms.Zoe.I dont know about you,but I'm pretty famished.I should probably have Ms.Lagnar prepare lunch."

Hange nodded in acknowledgment and huffed out a deep breath as she watched her father walk out of the door.Their encounter was brief but shes glad that he's doing fine.

Shes determined to distract herself after this.She could do a little experiment,she could get plastered with Rico and Nanaba afterwards or maybe she should just eat lunch and call it a day.

"Lunch..."That word sparked a little something in her,as if she forgot something that shes supposed to do.She listed a couple of things at the top of her head..."I watered Tamora, check.Reminded Nanaba to feed the horse check...what else?"Then,it hit her. "OH SHIT!I forgot about the little guy."

 

#

 

"Whos at the door?"Nanaba was frosting a Birthday cake for Hange when Rico entered the room slightly panicking.

 

"The ring guy is here...Hes looking for Hange.What should we do?"

 

The blonde stopped her actions and putdown her piping bag."We cant let him leave"

 

"What do you mean we cant let him leave?We cant hold him captive...thats called kidnapping!"

 

"Look!"Nanaba grabbed both Rico's shoulders to make her face her."Hange has never invited anyone in this house...ever!Now,if we have to break his legs and tie him down to make this date happen were going to do it"

 

"Sheesh!Tone it down a little!I'll help you...But no violence okay?And besides,I dont think its a date.I dont even know if this guy knows its her birthday today."

 

Nanaba loosened her grip at Ricos shoulders and turned to look at the raven haired man sitting on their sofa.

 

"Okay,sorry about that.Its just...Its her birthday you know,and I dont think that visit to her father will make it any better."

 

Rico sighed"Do you think she'll be okay?"

 

"Of course she will...Hange's tough."

 

#

 

Levi's eyes wandered around the house,The walls are painted pastel yellow which is too bright for his taste.In front of him is a small round coffee table where empty packets of chips lay along with a little cactus with the name "Tamora the goth" written with a black marker on a sticky tape.There were discarded jackets laying on the floor and he swears that pile of white crumpled up cloth on the end of the sofa was the one the scientist was wearing last night at the gala.Weird enough,their house smells like vanilla.Levi thought that odd because the house is a mess.As his eyes continued to wander around,he caught sight of two women whispering at each other on the kitchen whilst watching him supiciously.

 

"I should leave"He said as soon as their eyes meet.

 

"NO!"The duo shouted in unison

 

"Look,Hange just went out to fix our horse problem...she'll be back!I swear!Just give us 15 minutes."Nanaba pleaded.

 

"That shitty glasses has some nerve making me wait...I have other shit to do.Just tell her I came by."

 

Levi was ready to leave the house,but as soon as those words left his mouth the door flew open revealing a sweaty and panting Hange still wearing her pajamas looking more disheveled than ever.

 

"Banana!Coconut!Has any one came here looking for me?He's about this tall and looks super grouchy"Hange held her hand around her eye level and made an angry pouting face.

 

Nanaba and Rico didn't say a word and pointed at the man sitting on the sofa.The brunette turned her head towards the direction they're pointing at and was greeted by the same scowling face shes imitating few moments ago.

 

"Oh There you are little guy!"

 

"You look shittier than usual."Levi replied as he scanned her appearance from head to toe.

 

"Why hello to you too!"Hange chuckled."Lets go!"She was about to reach for Levi's arm and drag him outside when Nanaba spoke.

 

"Oh!You are not leaving this house looking like that young lady!"Nanaba raised her voice.

 

"Young lady?"Hange raised her brow at Nanaba genuinely confused as to why shes using this tone at her.Without saying a word she walked up to her and guided Hange up the staircase leaving Rico and Levi at the living room.

 

"Dont mind her,Nanaba's on full mommy mode again."Rico excused.

#

A few minutes later,Hange emerged at the top of the stairs looking less chaotic than before.She bit her hair elastics in between her teeth as she gathered her hair up to tie it in a catastrophe she calls a ponytail.The brunette wore a black tank top with a lose fitting red flannel shirt paired with her black jeans and boots.

 

"Lets go!"She reached for Levi's arm but he avoided her."Yeah,dont touch me I dont want your sweat covered shit all over me."Hange threw her head back in laughter."Okay clean freak lets go!"

 

And with that,they left.

 

"Yeah...I dont think its a date"Rico said as soon as they're out of the door in which Nanaba only replied with a chuckle.

 

#

 

When they got out of the house Hange started walking towards her car but she stopped on her tracks when she saw Levi is heading on to his.Levi turned to her as he unlocked his car.

"Where the fuck are you going?We are using my car."

Hange ran towards his direction and headed to the passenger seat.Her eyes immediately moved around observing the interior of his car."Whew!Your car is fancy!"

 "Says the woman who owns a Tesla."Levi looked out the window and glimpsed on her car."Lets get this show on the road...Where do you wanna go?"

 "Oh,head over to Shiganshina Laboratories on Maple road."

 "Are you planning to make me eat a microscope?"

 "Not really,but if you're into that I can definitely steal one for you."

Levi let out an annoyed "tch"as he put this seat belt into place.He turned to check if she secured hers,only to see the brunette looking down on her lap solemnly.Despite her cheery voice,the usual flicker of enthusiasm on her eyes is not there for some reason.At once she turned her head on him when she felt his stare,Hange immediately flashed a smile."Lets get this party started!"Levi only rolled his eyes on her and dropped all his thoughts."Fucking abnormal"He mumbled beneath his breath as he turned his key to the the ignition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late update from yours truly!I should really stop promising weekly updates.  
> I got caught up with some real life shit plus I'm not satisfied with my chapter 5 draft so I went ahead and rewrote the whole thing.
> 
> Next Chapter:LeviHan Lunch shenanigans!  
> Who's excited? *Raises hand*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> PS.  
> Have you seen the spoilers for SNK chapter 99?I hope we see the main cast soon! (Especially Levi and Hange...♥)


	6. Sunday Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he does have a curious mind...shit.

They were stuck at a red light when Levi caught sight of Hange spacing out and forlornly looking outside the window.This vibe she's projecting is somewhat foreign to him and frankly,It made him weirdly uncomfortable.He briefly debated with himself id he should ask her whats wrong but he knew better,he should not concern himself with her personal shenanigans.

Feeling his stare,Hange turned to face him.He immediately (and to be honest,awkwardly) averted his gaze from her.He focused his eyes on a frozen yougurt store near them filled with teenage brats enjoying their sunday afternoon.

"Is there something on my face?"She blurted out.

Levi didnt say anything and turned his head back on road gently tapping his index finger at the steering wheel as he waited to the traffic light to change."If I didn't know better I'd say you're staring at me." Hange added teasingly.

"Tch.Don't flatter yourself.I'm not staring at you."He said.

"I just caught y..."Hange's teasing was interrupted as she got thrown back on her seat when the lights turned green and Levi stepped on the gas."Ow!Ow!Ow!Thats no way to treat your friend."Hange rubbed the back of her neck.

"You are getting ahead of yourself four-eyes,We're not friends."

Hange held her chest feigning a hurt tone."Now you're just breaking my heart."

"Shut up."He tightend his grip on his steering wheel annoyed with himself.Shes perfectly still a few moments ago and he had to ruin it by being curious.

"Are you wondering whats a horse doing in front of my house?Is that it?Because I have to admit that is pretty weird and hard to explain."Her eyes are focused on the road ahead of them.

"No."He answered plainly.

"What?!"She turned to look at him with a surprised look on her face."You see a freaking horse on someone's yard and youre not interested or atleast a bit curious?"She asked.

"I'm a firm believer of leaving weird things alone."He deadpanned ,still concentrating on the road.

"Pffft."Hange snickered and hid behind her hands.

"What now?"Levi irritably asked as he side eyed her.

"You say that but you didn't leave."She replied.He glanced at her through the rearview mirror and saw a her smirking at him."I think you secretly have a curious mind."Hange chuckled.Levi simply rolled his eyes at that which earned another laugh from the scientist.

"You look like you're holding in a huge dump."He didnt know what made him do it,but he blurted it out.Maybe he does have a curious mind...shit.

She turned to face him and her laughter dissolved into confusion "Eh?"

"you asked me why I'm...observing you"

She paused at that and furrowed her brows.Levi knows that he's not exactly very good with words,He can't blame her if she can't understand what he meant by that.He can almost see her gears turning trying to decipher what he just said.

"Ah.." Came her brief reply.

A weight settled on Hange's heart.She assummed he meant that she looked burdened.Events with her father earlier was certainly distracting her making her a miserable companion.She really did want to have a great time today.

"Thanks"

"For what?Telling you that you look constipated?"

"Yeah...Thank you for noticing"

"Whatever."

Hange held a genuine smile after that.  
#  
In front of the large building that is Shiganshina Laboratories is an open lot that looks like a weekend farmers market,theres food trucks and a couple of flimsy carnival rides.

"The laboratory opened this lot to accomodate local entrepreneurs from the town.These people make the best version of whatever food you can imagine...plus its very cheap!"

"And very filthy too."He watched a tumbleweed roll over as the wind blew spreading dust everywhere.

"Aw!Come on dont be like that!Don't knock it till you've tried it."Hange gently nudged Levi with her elbow which earned her a signature tch from the raven haired man.She lead him towards the area whre food trucks are settled.

"Here we are!...She waved at an old man wiping tables infront of a chrome food truck named Garrison Grub."Hey Mr.Pixis!"The man shoved his rag on the front pocket of his apron as he walked towards them.

"Hange!I havent seen you around lately,here to get the usual?"

"Yes please?Make that two!I brought a friend."She pointed at Levi standing a few steps behind her.

"ah,Is this a new lab assistant?"Pixis eyed him from head to toe before returning his attention to the scientist."What happened to poor Moblit huh?"

"Moblit's fine!"She lightly slapped the old mans shoulder.

"All right,You fellas wait here while I prepare your food."

"We'll be here"Hange waved at Pixis as the old man walked back inside his foodtruck.She turned on her heel and beckoned Levi toward her. "Hey Levi!Come here" Hange already pulled out a seat for him."Take a seat" she offered as she walked around the table and took a seat infront of him."Mr.Pixis makes the best cheesesteak in town!"

Levi acknowledged her statement with an approving grunt and took a small packet of disinfectant wipes from his pocket and started wiping his side of the table.

"Wow you really are a clean freak aren't you ?"

Levi stopped wiping the table and gave her a blank stare."Is there a problem with that?"

"Nothing at all...just an observation.You know,Bacteria feed on matter in the environment,like fallen leaves, raw meat, human skin.Basically everything around us right now."Levi shuddred at the thought."It also reproduce every 20 minutes.You you might want to redo that after a few minutes"

He continued wiping the table while she kept talking about something,probably one of her experiments because she started to flail her arms and made explosion noises like an insane person.This woman is a very odd fellow he thought.Its easy to forget that shes a smart person because shes too excitable and acts like a total ditz all the time.

"Two orders of our special cheesesteak."Pixis placed two foil wrapped cheesesteak on a paper plate in front of them. Which Hange unhesitantly unwrapped and dug in.

And he had to admit,It's actually pretty good.

"Tastes awesome right?Mr.Pixis here makes the best cheesesteak in town!"Shes talked while chewing her food,which made Levi wince a little."Oh and fun fact,he used to serve with the military hence the name of his business."She added as she took another bite of her food.

"I spent most of my pension putting this up my kids."The old man mentioned proudly as he smiled at Levi."That'll be $8.50."Pixis turned to Hange as he grabbed a flask underneath his coat and took a sip.

The scientist recached out for her wallet and when she opened it,Levi saw that she has no cash.Just a few pennies and an old worn out lottery ticket.Hange slowly turned her head towards him and smiled sheepishly.

Oh great!he knows what that smile means.

"Is there a problem?"Pixis asked her.

"I got it"Levi begrudgingly took out his wallet and handed Pixis a 10 dollar bill."Keep the change."

"All right!Enjoy."Pixis pocketd the cash and left them.

"Hey!Thanks for that!I guess I still owe you..."

"No shit...You promised Erwin youll get him his $500,000 dollars and yet here you are with nothing but pennies and a lotto ticket."

"Oh shit!I almost forgot about that."

"Who forgets offering up to donate half a million?"

"I have to admit I got a little dramatic last night."

"A little?"He raised a brow at her."You almost throttled a man towards the bar"

"I just cant let that man make decisions for the school you know."She said in between bites."What kind of human being doesn't vaccinate his kids?I got so preoccupied with my emotions that night that I forgot that I dont have the money...yet.But I'll get it...eventually...I hope."And for a moment ,that sorry look in her eyes were back."Enough about that!Come on!I'll show you around!"

Reluctantly,he followed Hange as she slithered past people to showed him what the town has to offer.They walked past different stalls which sells homemade soap,jams and basically any junk made by kids to raise funds for camp or some shit like that.At one point,Hange asked Levi if he wanted to ride the ferris wheel to see the entirety of the town but he declined.He's pretty certain that these rides are held together by duck tape and sheer faith in whichever God they worship.Then she paused in front of a shady looking tent."Ooooh!This should be fun...This is Madame Vivian..shes a psychic."

"You believe in this kind of bullshit?"Levi bit the last of his cheesesteak and neatly folded the trash before tossing it to a nearby bin.

"Hell no!I'm a scientist and an educator.I point and laugh at stuff like this."He winced as he watched her wipe her hands at her pants after throwing her trash at the bin."However, back when were in high school Nanaba used to be a sucker for this kind of stuff,Its kinda fun I guess...wanna come in?"She continued.

"Do you expect me to pay for this too?"Levi folded his arms accross his chest.

Hange held a finger in front of him and started checking her pockets for money.Luckily, found a crumpled dollar on the small compartment on her front jean pocket.

"AHA!Lets see what we can get with this!Lets go!"

Hange parted the tent entrance and went inside.

The floor was covered with cheap red polyester carpet.There are several tables filled with dusty trinkets and candles. This place is a fire hazard Levi thought.Theres also a broken Zoltar machine beside him.Behind the machine was bunched up red curtains which seem to lead to another room. He ran his finger at one of the crystal balls settled at the table infront of him and was throughly disgusted with the amount of dust."Aw shucks!"Hange yelped.He turned his head towards her and found her standing in front of the table settled at the middle of the tent as she read a small note.

  
"We just missed her...shes on her lunch break.I'll try to ask around what time we can come back."Hange walked passed him and went outside.

  
Levi started wiping his dirty finger with his disinfectant wipes when an old woman with beautiful dark skin wearing a turban appeared behind the Zoltar machine...

"Didn't you see the note?I'm on my break."

"I'm just leaving"He pocketed his disinfectant wipes and started retreating.

"Hold on!The woman slowly walked around him eying him from head to toe."You're not from here aren't you?"The woman grabbed his hand and ran a finger accross his palm.Not used on being touched by strangers,Levi immediately pulled his hands away from her.The old woman cackled at his sour expression."You my dear boy have to be careful with picking up stuff in the future,for it will take you to a journey across the seas"

"What the hell are you talking about?"his brows furrowed at her.

"You'll know when the time comes...Think of this as my welcome present for you."Madamme Vivian smiled at him omniciously."You should go my child,her ice cream is melting...Hmmm strawberries."

#

Hange found Levi dumbfoundedly standing infront of Madamme Vivians tent.

"Oh there you are!"

"I think I just met Madamme Vivian."Levi was still staring at the tent still trying to process everthing the woman said.

"Really?what did she say?"

He turned to her and he was almost lost it when he saw Hange licking ice cream."Where the hell did that came from?"He took a couple steps back slightly creeped out.

"Oh?This?I figured since madamme Vivian isnt around,I might as well buy something for myself.Do you want some?Its strawberry."She offered but Levi just have that weird look on his face."Are you all right?"

"Yeah...I just..."He ran a hand through his hair trying to process how that woman predicted that Hange will buy strawberry ice cream."Nevermind."

He craned his head and tried to find somewhere to go because he really was shaken by that weird encounter with madamme Vivian ."Whats that line for?"He asked the scientist,when he noticed a long line leading somewhre he can't see.

"Oh that?Thats Zackleys tea shop.Its their last year here I heared.Thats too bad,they serve the best tea in town.They even have one that helps me pass gas when my tummy hurts."

"Too much information four eyes.You're disgusting."

"What's disgusting about passing gas?Farts are natural occurrence ill have you know!"

At once,she was shoved towards Levi.Good thing he caught her by her arms or else she wouldve hit her chin with his head.

"You pig!"A woman carrying a baby was hitting the man who shoved Hange with her bag.

"You said youll be at work but here you are...with your whore!"

The woman started grabbing the womans hair and all Levi did was back away a little.Hes not one to meddle with some other people's business.He was about to grab Hange and head towards the tea shop when he realized that shes on her way towards the commotion."Jesus four eyes!"He whispered to himself.

"Tessa!Calm down!Lets talk somewhere private!"The man pleaded as the woman kept hitting him and pulling the mistresses hair.The womans rampage was halted when Hange tapped her by her shoulder."Eh..excuse me.I'll hold the baby."

"Shit what are you doing...dont get involved with this"Levi was calling for her a few steps behind.

"I'm not joining in the fight.I'm just going to carry this little guy for a while he might het hurt in the scuffle."Hange held out her hands to the mother.

The woman gave hange a look."If you kidnap my little boy here I swear I will find you and feed you your eyeballs"

#  
After half an hour,Tessa came back.Her eyes were swollen but she certainly looked refreshed after 'settling her business'."Thank you for holding my little Josh here.Sorry for inconvenienceing you both."  
"No,Its totally fine."Hange handed over the child to his mother.  
"Can you guys give me a ride home?I wrecked my husbands car on my way here.And I broke my phone when I hit my scum husband with it."

"Well sure!"

Levi interrupted her and pulled her to the side."No four eyes!This could be a mugging modus!We barely knew this woman!Heck I barely know you!"

"Oh come on!look at her!Shes cheated on,shes with her child,she has no ride home.We can't turn them away!"

Levi wanted no part of this heroic business Hange has but she had a point,as cold at he may seem Levi does feel a little empathy towards that situation."Alright"He sighed exasaperatedly.

"REALLY!?"She had that ridiculous grin on her face again.

"Don't overreact or I swear I'm gonna leave you here."

Hange made a gesture of Zipping her mouth and turned to face the troubled woman.

"Lets get you guys home!...Oh and I just have to grab something.You guys go ahead I'll meet you at the car."

#

Hange sat at the passenger seat with Josh on her lap.

"I'm Tessa Mayer by the way.Sorry about the mess back there my bastard of a husband was cheating on me for months now and...well you know the rest.Trust me,I'm not usually this pathetic."

"I'm Hange and that guy over here is Levi."

"Nice to meet you Hange...You're a natural with kids."

"You think so?I've always wanted a little brother."

"So,how long have you two been married?"

"Were not married."Levi replied flatly.How dare she?Why would she even ask that.On the other hand Hange didnt really mind.She seemed to be too preoccupied with that child on her Lap.

"Oh so youre just boyfriend and girlfriend then?"

"Fuck no."Levi glared at Tessa through the rearview mirror.Hange covered the baby's ears "Language!"

"Its a freaking baby Hange!"

"Its alright,I already brought my son while I beat those pigs earlier so you guys can curse around him."Tessa chuckled.  
"Oh!This is my street.Thank you for all your help today.You guys are delightful."Tessa started reaching for something inside her bag and handed it over to Hange"Here is my business card.If you happen to need any help dont hesitate to call me."

Hange handed over Josh to Tessa and waved them goodbye.

#

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"Driving Tessa and Josh.She could really be a kidnapper you know...She might be leading us into her secret hide out and kill us..feast on our flesh that sort of thing.Thank you for not leaving us back there...And having a little faith."

Levi looked at her at the corner of his eyes and shes looking at the business card on her hand and smiling.Genuinely smiling this time.Unlike the smile shes parading earlier.It was just now that Levi noticed that its almost evening.He didnt intend to spend the whole day with her but he did.Best not to overthink this he thought.

"Looks like I owe you double now!"Hange mentioned pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm not going out with you again.If thats where youre getting at."He pulled up in front of her house.

"You dont have to.But just in case you needed any help in the future.You know where I live."The scientist was about to open the car door when she seemed pulled something underneath her seat."Oh and before I forget...here"

"Whats this?"He asked while inspecting the box.

"Thats the tea that helps me pass gas.I figured you'd want to try that sometime."

"Where did you get money for this?"

"Its no big deal,Zackley owes me a few favors is all...See you around clean freak!"

He didnt even had the time to respond.Hes still looking at the box she handed to him.The next thing he knew,shes already out of his car and already on her way towards her house.

Levi stayed there until she got inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD Y'ALL!
> 
> I'm really sorry about the two month hiatus of Perks of Coincidences.I know I originally promised to update this every week but I realized that most of the chapters that I finished within a week are kinda crappy.(I'm planning to do a major rewrite for my previous chapters but for now I'll just focus on updating this bad boy.)Also,I've been having a hard time writing stuff because of the lack of LeviHan content during the latest chapters.But daaaamn that new survey corps outfit brought me back to life and now I'm back to my LeviHan grind.
> 
> Thank you very much for commenting and leaving a kudos!I really appreciate it♥♥♥


	7. Uninvited Guests

Levi furrowed his brows as his car approached his house.Its hard to miss the bulky muscle car parked right in front of it."Shit" the raven haired man muttered as he hastiliy pulled in.He knows only one person who drives a car in that specific shade of customized douchebag red.  
He rushed inside his house only to find luggages scattered along his living room and In the middle of  the mess stood his uncle.

Kenny Ackerman,a professional gambler,Isabel's step father and an all around horrible person.

  
When Kenny's wife made the excellent decision of leaving him she abandoned Isabel as well.Admittedly,Kenny isn't cut to raise a child.So instead of being responsible,he took the easy way out and left her in the care of Kuchel.

Although Levi is a bit cross with the man,Isabel loved Kenny despite his shortcomings.He wasn't much of a present father but he did provide for her which the kid very much appreciated and Honestly,thats all that matters to Levi.

  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"The raven haired man demanded.

  
"Thats not a very polite way to greet your uncle."He said as he took a seat on the sofa and rested his feet on the ottoman.He walked as if he owned the place.Except for the prominent wrinkles around his eyes and gray hairs sticking out of his head.He still hasn't changed since the last time he saw him.He is still is the same arrogant man that he is.

  
Levi let out an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair."Im not in the mood to play your games...just tell me what you want and fuck off."

  
"You should do something about your fucking potty mouth kid,ya live with my daughter ya know."

  
Levi was supposed to say something about the irony of that sentence but he got distracted when his uncle put out his cigarette on one of the decorative crystal bowls laid infront of him.

  
"Look,I don't want to fight,I just need a place to crash for a couple of months.Besides,my daughter misses me."

  
"Goddammit!You talked to Isabel!?"He said as he grabbed the crystal bowl out of his uncle's reach.

  
As if on cue,Isabel appeared from the kitchen clumsily carrying a tray with biscuits and a tea pot.Levi's agressive stance changed upon seeing his niece's enthusiastic green eyes.

  
"Big bro!Kenny says he's going to live with us for a while!Isn't that exciting?"Levi only responded with a half hearted nod.Kenny stood up and walked towards him.The older man leaned in a little to whisper in Levi's ear"You should make yourself comfortable around me because you and I would be housemates for a while."

  
"Fuck you."He responded in gritted teeth.

  
Unfortunately,this is one bullet Levi had to bite.

  
#

  
Hange was startled when she opened the door.Nanaba was carrying a cake and Rico popped the confetti.

  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

  
"You guys.."She stared at the round cake carried by her friend.It was covered in pink frosting with green icing which says 'Happee Birthdae Hange'

  
"I copied Harry Potter's birthday cake.I didnt know if this is accurate enough but..."The blonde was cut off and she almost dropped the cake when Hange lunged towards her to give her an almost suffocating hug.Rico walked towards them to assist  Nanaba with the cake and settled it to a nearby table.

  
"How's your dad?"The blonde asked.

  
"He didn't remember"she whispered to her.

  
Feeling her friends's distraught,Rico placed her hand on Hange's back and soothed her while Nanaba tightened her hug.Hange didn't cry,shes used to disappointment by now due to her father's condition.But that doesnt mean it hurt her any less.

  
"I seriously hope this is not about your 'not date' with that guy."Rico awkwardly tried to kid to break the sudden sulleness of the room.

The brunette started laughing and loosened her hug."No,but we helped a mother and child today so I had a lot of fun"

  
"What?"Nanaba pulled away a little bit to see Hanges smiling face.

"Did you get hurt or something?"

  
"Nope"she answered with a goofy grin across her face.

  
"Why is it that when you're with that guy you get into some sort of adventure?"Rico asked.

  
Hange only shrugged at her and grinned as she took a knife to cut herself a slice of cake.

  
#

Hange found herself running a bit late because she took a quick stop at the school canteen to pick up candy for Isabel.It was some sort of lunchtime tradition for them to eat something sweet after they finish their lunch.Also,today is Hange's first day as Isabel's chemistry tutor and frankly,shes very excited to spend more time with the enthusiastic kid.

  
"Hey there!"The brunette called out as she trotted towards the redhead who was leaning against the rooftop rails."Are you ready for your lessons later?"

  
"Yes!I asked my uncle to prepare snacks and tea!And if we have a little extra time after that we can watch a movie or something"Isabel gestured Hange to follow her to a shaded part of the rooftop where she laid a picnic blanket for them to settle in.

  
"Alright,but remember,were going on full science mode so no other distractions okay?"The redhead enthusiastically nodded her head at that.

  
"So,how was your weekend?"Hange asked while she grabbed several packages of granola bars from her bag.

  
The redhead went on about her step father living at her uncles house for a while.Apparently,her uncle and step father didn't have the best relationship ."Enough about me,how about you?what have you been up to this weekend?"Isabel changed the topic.It seemed like the kid is not ready to share details about that part of her life so Hange decided not to pry.

  
"Not much really...Oh!I had a little birthday party with my friends and I went to that fair in front shiganshina lab I guess thats something."

  
"What?It was your birthday?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"And you went to Shiganshina fair and didn't invite me?I could've gone with you!I've been wanting to see that place for a while.Its more fun to stroll around with your friend you know?"

  
"I wasn't alone."

  
"Whoa whoa whoa?You went on a date?"

  
"No,its not a date...Its a thank you lunch."Hange absentmindedly answered preoccupied by reaching the pack of sweets she brought for Isabel.

  
"Is he cute?"The brunette paused at her question.

"Why are you assuming its a guy?I could be out with a girl you know?"

  
"Are you?"

  
"Well...no."Hange scratched the back of her head.

  
"So Its a guy."the redhead asked in confirmation as she smiled teasingly at her.

  
Hange only chuckled at Isabel and gave her a gentle pat on the head adoring her sense of curiosity."Here" the brunette handed her a blister pack of jolly ranchers halting her from asking more questions.

  
"I also have something for you!"She reached into her pocket and handed Hange a piece of paper."Thats my address.I can't wait for you to meet my uncle!"

  
Hange smiled as she stuffed the piece of paper in her bag.

  
#

  
Levi found himself awkwardly standing infront of a fridge display of cakes inside a dainty cake shop.When he received a frantic phonecall from Isabel after lunchtime he thought something bad happened to her only to realize that her friend turned tutor celebrated her birthday yesterday and pleaded him to buy a small birthday cake as a surprise gift for her.As much as he wanted to say no,he didn't really feel like being cooped inside the house with his uncle so he did as his niece asked.

  
A shop attendant lightly tapped him on the shoulders and asked him if he needed any help picking a cake.Somehow this cakeshop attendant looked familiar,her reddish brunette hair thats tied up in a ponytail and big bright eyes kinda reminded him of someone...someone he preferred not to think about right now.She asked him if he wanted to buy the "cake of the day" and the kid practically salivated as she described a chocolate mousse cake.Instead,he just asked her to give him the smallest cheapest cake they had thinking that all these overpriced bread practically tastes the same.

  
As soon as he got home,he caught a whiff of cigarette smoke.Immediately,he opened the windows to let the air out.He wanted to empty a whole can of air freshener to his place but he ran out of that when he had a cleaning rampage a few days back so he opted for the next best thing.He sprayed on almost half a bottle of his perfume to cover up the awful smell of cigarettes.As soon as he's done with that,he walked over the fridge to store the cake.

Just as he did,a haphazardly opened pack of jolly ranchers dropped on the floor.He picked it up and pushed it back on the fridge.At once, he noticed how many packs of sweets they had.This is enough to give the candyman diabetes he thought.He knew he had to talk to Isabel about this so he ran up to her room and found her nervously pacing back and forth,waiting for her tutor to arrive.Levi watched her as he leaned on her doorframe.

  
"The cake is on the fridge."

  
Startled,Isabel turned to him."Thanks big bro!I knew I can count on you"

  
"Look,I need to go to Erwin's place.I left your snacks at the dining table.Call me if you need anything else."

  
"You're leaving?I was hoping you two could meet."

  
"You're the one she's tutoring not me."

  
"I know..but...It would be nice If you could meet my friend."

  
Levi let out a resigned breath.Isabel is doing that pouty face again.She does have a point though,if this friend of hers is going to be in and out of their house it only makes sense for him to at least get to know the kid.Taking that into consideration,Levi decided on something.

  
"How about we invite her to dinner sometime."

  
"Really?"Her bright emerald eyes beaming at him.

  
"Yes.Stop sulking and tell your friend to ease up on sweets our fridge is starting to look like Willy Wonka's goddamn factory."

#  
Hange was almost out of her room when she remembered the piece of paper Isabel handed out to her on which she wrote her address.

  
#275 52nd street

  
"52nd street huh?"A small smile grazed her lips as she mumbled the address under her breath.

  
"Why are you smiling at that piece of paper?"Rico asked as she passed by her door carrying her laundry basket.

  
"Oh this?Its just my students address."Hange waved the paper infront of her friend.

  
"Still doesn't explain why you're smiling like a crazy person."She pressed as she lifted a leg to support the heavy laundry basket she's carrying.

  
"I just remembered something."Hange smiled at the memory of her new found friend.

  
"Your new phone arrived this morning by the way.I left it at the coffee table downstairs."The brunette hummed in acknowledgment and walked past Rico.

  
"Oh and Hange...you have a date next week."

  
"What?Why?"Hange paused and turned to face Rico,her eyes brimmed with disappointment.

  
"I took the liberty of setting you up with my friend.You have to admit,Nanaba is a horrible matchmaker."

  
"But..."

  
"Bup-pup-pup-pup..."Rico raised her index finger."No but's.You promised remember?"

  
Sighing dejectedly,Hange already accepted her fate."Alright...Send me his photo okay?I don't want to seat with another random stranger."

  
"Copy that!Have fun tutoring!"

  
The brunette waved her friend goodbye as she dashed out of the house.

  
#

  
Hange was welcomed by the scent  of fresh pine cones with a little hint lavender which is strangely familiar to her.Although for some reason she caught a whiff of cigarette smell.Maybe his uncle smokes?A weird trait for someone who likes their house smelling like fancy perfume.

  
Isabel called her attention and prompted her to follow her and led the brunette  through the stairs where a couple of pictures of Isabel as a kid hung.There is also of her with a beautiful woman with long black hair.No photos of her uncle though.

  
"That's Kuchel shes my uncles mom...My mom."

  
"She's beautiful."Hange said in awe.

  
"She is.Theres more pictures of me in my room maybe we can check them out after our session."

  
Hange nodded and followed Isabel to her room.

  
Two hours in and Hange was checking some exercises Isabel finished."You always forget to indicate if your answer was positive or negative charge."Hearing no reply,Hange turned to her non-responsive student and she noticed that she is spacing out while staring out of her window clearly preoccupied by something.

  
The brunette decided to follow the direction Isabel's looking but theres nothing quite interesting out there,all she sees is a tall kid with platinum blonde hair mowing the lawn. 

  
"He's doing it wrong,I have some botanist friends that say  mid-morning is the optimum time of day to mow the lawn. The logic behind this is that the grass needs time to..."

  
"Ah that's very interesting.."Isabel cut her off absentmindedly.Hange looked back at her and shes still fixated with the view outside.Suddenly, the kid took off his shirt and wiped himself with it.Hange swore she saw that kid somewhere before...she just cant place it.Then all of a sudden it hit her.

  
"I knew he looked familiar..."

  
"Huh?"

  
"He is in one of my classes.Biology 203.He missed a couple of sessions cause hes a school varsity for...football?"

  
"Soccer" Isabel corrected her.

  
"Ah..yeah..I always get the names mixed up I mean it makes more sense to call it football because they literally kick the ball.."Hange trailed off because once again,Isabel isnt listening to her.Isabels face was flushed and still focused with the kid outside.

  
"Whats the story about that guy?The brunette asked with a smug smile.

  
"W-what?Nothing...theres no story"

  
"Come on!You wouldn't be staring at him like that if its nothing."

  
"W-we live on the same street so we walk home together sometimes.He carries my books for me that sort of thing...hes nice...I-its stupid...Its nothing"

  
"I think we should include him to our little study group."

  
Red faced,Isabel immediately stood up and planted the heel of her palms on the table "What?no!"

  
"Why not?"The brunette turned her head back to the exercises shes grading and pushed her glasses firmly on her face."He's grades are slipping and obviously hes nice enough to help you whenever he can.Besides,you need to make new friends."

  
"I dont need a new friend.I already got one.You."

  
"Dear,It cant hurt to have another friend.Besides,you can benefit from having a friend more on your age group don't you think?"

  
Blushing,Isabel slumped back on her chair.

  
#

  
Marie opened the door for Levi,shes wearing a pink dress and a white apron was tied on her waist.All she needs is an apple pie on her hand and she would be a perfect picture of a classic all American housewife."Levi!Its always nice to see you...Erwin is at his office upstairs first door to your right."Levi nodded and climbed upstairs.

Sometimes,the picture of Erwin's family creeped him out.They're a little too...flawless and honestly no one should  be this perfect all the time.Oh well,if anyone can do it,it would certainly be Erwin Smith.

"I'm here."He said as soon as he opened the door.Erwin sat behind a heavy looking antique rosewood desk.Behind him lies an awning window which allows the maximum amount of light inside his office and gives him a full view of his beautiful garden.Levi strode across his office and pulled out one of the chairs in front of his desk for him to sit in.

  
"Why am I here?"

  
"A professor from the business department retired earlier today."

  
"Whats that got to do with me?"

  
"I have a job offer.You know how to settle business deals and graduated business school so if you're interested..."

  
"You could've texted me about this you know."

  
"I could,but then I wouldn't be able to persuade you properly.Besides,I haven't seen you in days.I think you could use a little bit of sunlight."His blond friend offered him a smile."So,do you accept?"He continued.

  
"Its not like I have anything to do.Besides,I can use the cash and an excuse to get out of my house."

  
"Great."Erwin pulled one of his drawers and slid a folder across the desk.

  
"All you have to do is sign these papers.Usually,we conduct briefings for new professors but the semestes already started So I asked Miss Ral to help you.I already set up a dinner meeting.Be at Fritz Hotel at 7pm this Saturday."

  
Oh so thats what this is about Levi thought.Erwin is planning to set him up with Petra and he hid it under the pretense of a job.

  
"What if I dont want to?"He challenged the blond.

  
"Would you be more agreeable if I asked Ms.Zoe instead of Ms.Ral?"

Levi paused at signing and scowled at him."Whats that supposed to mean?"

  
"I thought you would be more comfortable with Ms.Zoe,you seemed to have an established rapport with her."Erwin looked up from his papers and raised a curious brow at Levi."How did you two met anyway?"

  
Levi grumpily closed his folder."I'll be at Fritz by 7."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa!Its been a while since I updated Perks of Coincidences.I have no excuse this time except I got a bit uninspired and lacked motivation to write.I don't know what happened to me.
> 
> As an apology for my three month absence,I'll release chapter 8 within 48-72 hours.Yey!
> 
> PS.  
> If you guys are up for it,feel free to check out my Tumblr account @FruitPunchNinja101 .I occasionally draw LeviHan fanart and reblog a lot of awesome LeviHan content.See you guys next chapter!


	8. Kissing Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point she is willing to pay someone to go with her to Nanaba's wedding...wait?Can she do that?Should she post an ad on craigslist?

Hange didn't even bother to wear something decent to this "date".Sporting a day old yellow blouse and her tight white pants she headed over their meeting place begrudgingly.After an hour of a somewhat interesting conversation with the guy she's supposed to meet up,he broke down and started crying.Hange cant' believe it.Rico set her up with a recently divorced friend who was still pining for his ex wife.Clearly,he only said yes to this date to show his ex wife that he has moved on.

"Look Greg."Hange reached across the table to hold the crying mans hand."We dont have to do this if you're not ready.If you're still into your wife maybe its in your best interest to get over her before you get back out in the dating field."

Hange was a little disoriented after that.She felt like she just had a weird "Its not you,Its me" talk and she needs a drink so she moved to the bar.

Hange knows she can't live like this anymore.She is done with the whole find-Hange-a-wedding-date thing.At this point she is willing to pay someone to go with her to Nanaba's wedding...wait?Can she do that?Should she post an ad on craigslist?Or maybe she just needs to be straightforward with her friends and tell them that she doesn't really need a wedding date.She can handle being single and alone.In fact,she prefers it that way.

Halfway through her cocktail,she noticed a familiar man sitting on the other end of the bar wearing a trench coat.Hange was certain she's seen him before.As if feeling her boring gaze towards him,the man looked over her and he seemed to recognize her.He immediately lifted his collar to hide his face.

"Hey"She called as she walked towards the man and took the seat beside him.In response,the mysterious man turned away from her still hiding his face behind his collar.

"I know you...Oluo Bozado right?"

Oluo shushed her."Don't say my name out loud."

"What brings you here?Is there a faculty get together I didnt know about?"Hange started looking around for other coworkers."Oh theres Ms.Ral!Hey Ms.R--"  
Olou grabbed Hange's shoulder and coaxed her to crouch under the bar to hide from Petra.

"Look,she doesn't know I'm here okay?"He whispered as he snuck a glance at Petra who is now turning her head looking for the person who called her.

"Are you stalking her?"Hange slightly raised her voice.

"No!"Olou waved his arms in front of him in denial."I-I was just following her and monitoring her movements for the past hour..."Oluo shut his mouth after realizing how fishy that sentence sounds.

Hange raised a suspicious brow at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Look...I think shes going on a date tonight and...and..."Oluo averted Hanges look and took a deep breath."I dont know if you can tell but I...I sorta like Petra."He looked as if hes pained to admit this to her but he did anyway."And this guy shes going out with...we'll hes my nemesis.Were both equally dashing and equally cool and If im gonna lose Petra,It would rather be him than anyone else.I just wanted to see if he'd treat Petra well.If thats the case...I'll back away and let him have her."

Feeling the genuine sincerity from Oluo,Hange let out a deep sigh and uncrossed her arms.This could be fun.She placed a firm hand on Oluo's shoulder and encouraged him to look at her."Let's stalk them!"

#

Levi sighed as he parked his car.He had no qualms on going out with Petra because she seemed like a nice girl what irks him is the fact that Erwin forced him into it.But he shouldn't stress himself with this.This is just a meeting.He just needs to sign a couple of documents and get going.Levi checked his appearance on his rear view mirror one last time and remembered Erwin's words.Theres something about that offhand comment the blond made about Hange that didn't sit well with him."more comfortable my ass pssh."He said as he pushed himself off his seat.

They met at the restaurant inside the hotel and Petra started discussing basic school policies and handed him some forms he had to sign before reporting to work.For some reason,he felt like a set of eyes are on to him.

On the other side of the restaurant,Hange and Oluo sat together covering their faces with the large menu.

"I can't see anything.What are they doing?"Hange asked.

"They're signing papers."

"What else?"

"Nothing else...oh wait I think they're done...they're gonna move on with dinner."

#

"That's pretty much everything."Petra collected all the signed papers and neatly placed them inside a folder."Uhmmm...we can order dinner of you're up for it."

"Might as well..."Levi said in a monotone and called a waiter for the menu.

#

"Their order is here."Oluo informed Hange.

Hange lowered the menu shes holding and peeked "Wait...I think I know that guy."Hange squinted at the blurred shape of man whose back was turned on her."Wait...is that..."

Suddenly,Petra started coughing which turned to violent wheezing.

Oluo stood up and ran towards Petra knocking over a few waiters and chairs on his way,catching her as she fell off her chair.Waiters as well as a few security personnel huddled around them.Hange pushed them off and had her phone at the ready.

"What happened?I'm calling 911"

#

Levi and Hanges eyes met and for a split second,he forgot about the current emergency in front of him.

"She has a peanut allergy,what did she order?"Oluo asked.

"Ah...ummm...Rock shrimp pasta"Levi turned to the worried man.

"I'm sorry sir but we sauté our shrimps with peanut oil.Were not warned that she had an allergy."A waiter informed them.

"Its alright,I have her epipen here."Oluo said as he administered the medicine to Petras arm."I rented a room upstairs,we can wait there till the medics arrive."

Oluo carried Petra bridal style while Levi and Hange stared at each other for a bit.

"Guys?A little help?"Oluo called out to them gesturing at Petra's bag and a bunch of other documents on the table.

#

"Well...this is awkward."Hange tried to start a conversation as they sat on a sofa at the foot of the bed.Levi didnt respond.He probably thinks shes some kind of a stalker now.

"Uhmmm.Ms.Hange can you take a look at her?Is she okay?"Oluo asked.

Hange went ahead and checked if Petra  has any fever and checked the small bumps formed on her arms.  
"She'll be fine...she just have to sleep it off."The brunette confirmed.

"Hey"Petra called out to Hange obviously still on a haze."Hey there!Do you remember me?You had an allergic reaction with your dinner.Medics are on their way"

Petra tightly held Hange's hand."Thank you.I know I can always count on you."Slowly Petra reached out for Hange's face and pulled her in to give her a kiss.

Levi and Oluo visibly tensed at the scene.They watched as the brunette stood there motionless evidently too stunned to move as Petra gently held her face to keep her in place.Hange had to push Petra off when she tried to deepen the kiss and felt her tongue slightly dart into her mouth.

"Uhmmm...okay.It seems like shes in some kind of a high."Hange blushed as she was already being pulled for another kiss."No honey,You need to rest.Lie down please"

Petra did as shes told and Hange walked towards Levi and Oluo who are still standing uncomfortably by the foot of the bed.

"I should go,medics will be here any minute now.Don't try anything weird Oluo!I'm trusting you with this one."

Oluo smiled and thanked her for all her help.

Hange nodded at Levi and left the hotel room.

"I should head out too."Levi picked up a folder of documents at the table"Tell Ms.Ral I'll hand these over to Erwin."

"Uhmmm Mr.Ackeman sir"

"Yes?"

"You and Petra...you.."He was uncomfortably scratching the cak of his head he didnt know if he wanted a verbal confirmation that they are dating.

"Look,I dont know what you're thinking but I'm just here to sign documents.Take care of her"

Levi headed out leaving a somewhat relieved Oluo.

#

Hange held the door open when she saw Levi walking towards the elevator.As soon as he got in Hange pressed basement while Levi pressed basement 3.They stood in the elevator quietly,listening to a generic acoustic music.

"Im sorry I kissed your date."Hange started only to break the awkward silence between them.

"Oh for fucks sake...were not on a date."Levi's eyes were fixed on the elevator doors.

"Oh thank god!It would be really awkward if I kissed your girlfriend."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I was on a date."

"With Oluo?"Levi turned to face the brunette and raised a brow at her.

"No,its with this other guy...Oluo just happened to be around."

"Jeez how man dates do you plow through a month?"She doesn't seem like the type but then again what does he really know about her?

Out of nowhere hange started giggling .Levi turned to her and suddenly she's bursting into full on laughter.

"Have you finally lost your damn mind?"

"You see,I kinda have this promise to Nanaba.Remember her?"

"The one who lost her engagement ring?"

"Yup,she wants me to bring a plus one on her wedding so I said yes thinking that I can just bring my lab assistant.Apparently she had a string of blind dates prepared for me."

"Ah"

"This is weird you know...I always meet you in weirdest instances."

Come to think of it,Levi kind of wondered why he always seems to bump into this idiot.Life has a weird way of throwing her in his path every time.

*Ding*

Then the doors of the elevator opened to the parking garage."This is me "Hange said as she stepped out."I guess I'll see you around clean freak"She happily waved him goodbye as the elevator doors closed.

Hange stood by the elevator for a while.Coincidences aren't new to her.However,it feels a bit different with this guy.He pops up at weird situations always gave off a comforting feeling of familiarity despite his rough exterior.

#

As soon as the elevator doors opened Levi was startled to find a slightly sweaty and winded Hange.Her hands were on he knees breathing heavily.

"Hey!"She said in between pants.Her eyes gleaming of enthusiasm.

"What the shit are you doing here four eyes?"He inquired,still not stepping out of the elevator.

"I was wondering....Do you want my to be my plus one?"

Levi just stood there trying to figure out this woman.He felt an unfamiliar feeling of panic starting to rise.Whats he supposed to say?

*Ding*  
The elevator door  closed and Hange caught it by her hand.

"I was just thinking,we technically met on a date so why not right?"

*Ding*  
She held the door again.

"Besides,I still owe you for lunch last time so maybe I could pay you back with a fancy wedding dinner"

*Ding*  
The brunette was just about to hold the door again.

"Thats it!Come here!"Levi grabbed her wrists and pulled her in the elevator."You're gonna break this damned thing."He warned as he pressed the basement level button.

"So is it a yes?"

Levi turned to the giddy brunette and flashed the meanest poker face he can muster."Its a no."

*Ding*

Thank goodness the elevator opened he immediately stepped out and tried to look for a parked Tesla.Hange immediately caught up to him."Alright scary guy,Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?I'm walking you back to your car.Its that one right?"

"Yup"She reached for her key and unlocked her car.

"Last chance shorty,Do you wanna be my plus one?"

Irritated,Levi flicked Hanges forehead."Get in your car and don't follow me."

And with that,Levi left her.He didn't say yes but it doesn't matter.Somehow,Hange is pretty sure they'll meet again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if you can tell but the chapter title is based on the manga Killing Stalking.Maaaaann that story srsly fucked me up.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	9. The World Hates You...Probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things I wanna address before you start reading this chapter...I decided to discontinue writing this story.
> 
> I really wanted to finish this story but it seems like I can't find the time to write...HAHAHA!I'm kidding!Don't worry friends I have the full intention of finishing this one.
> 
> But seriously,I need to inform you about this very minor change about the story.Originally Hange's name in this series was Hange Zoe,Zoe being her last name and now I have to change that to Zoe Hange because of some plot thing in the future that I will not reveal right now.I already changed all name related stuff from previous chapters so feel free to reread that if you want (TBH,It didnt really change anything except that scene from chap 5 with her father) I just want to make that clear to avoid any confusion in future chapters.As we continue this journey,Hange will still be called Hange.I also changed the rating to Teens and up because Im still not sure if I can write smut ATM but that might change in the future so stay tuned for that I guess?
> 
> Anyways,Here's Chapter 9  
> Enjoy!

Hange woke up at the sound of her phone ringing relentlessly somewhere on her bed.The scientist rarely make plans on weekends so whoever is calling her at this hour is either dying or in desperate need of help.

Drowsily,she ran her hands across her sheets and searched for her phone,the beaming light almost blinded her when she turned the device towards her face."Shit!"she muttered,eyes widening when she saw the name Dimo Reeves flashing on her screen.

She immediately pulled herself out of the bed tossing her blankets aside.The brunette took a couple of steps towards the door and tripped at a pile of stacked books on the floor.The mess isn't new to her but she rarely let her science books out of their shelves.Why the hell does she have all of them scattered on the floor?She scratched the back of her head and shrugged herself out of that question.She's half an hour late and its no time to think about that right now.

"Why good morning to you too floor."she said with a light laugh shaking her head out of her lethargic state as she grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs without so much as washing her face or changing her clothes.

"You're up early."Nanaba sarcastically said when Hange passed her reading a book at the sofa."How's last ni-"

"Can't talk!I got an appointment!"Hange interrupted the blonde as she grabbed her keys on the table and stormed out of the house.

How the hell did she forgot?Today was the day shes supposed to hand over her car to a local entrepreneur whose interested to buy her vehicle as a birthday present for his son.

To be honest,parting with the first car she bought with her own money was indeed sad and a bit desperate.But the university board is starting to ask her when her donation is going to come through.Producing half a million out of thin air is  
going to be challenging if not impossible but shes up for it because she doesn't regret her actions at the summer ball.

Twisting her keys in the ignition,Hange swiftly pulled out of the garage and let out a deep breath."I'm sorry buddy but I'm gonna have to give you up."She whispered as her hands wandered at the dashboard,caressing it gently.

Minutes later,she arrived at the park where Dimo stood with a heavy set teenage boy whom she can only assume as his son."Good afternoon sir!Sorry I was late."Hange waved enthusiastically.

They then proceeded to inspect her car ."Are you sure we can take it now?I think theres still some of your stuff inside"Dimo asked.

Hange leaned in a little to check the inside of her car."Yeah,some of these things are hard copies of my old college research papers,you can throw them out."

"How about this?"Flegel pointed at the bike stuffed in her trunk.

"Oh!I'll take that."The brunette sprinted towards him and pulled the bike out.

After a few questions about the milage and charging instructions,Dimo happily handed her a check in exchange of her keys.

Hange planted both her fists on either side of her hips as she watched the satisfied father and son happily drove off with her vehicle.

"Well,there goes my car."

#

Once again,Levi found himself in Erwin's study taking in the smell of freshly brewed black tea.His afternoon visits with his friend became quite frequent after Kenny decided to stay in his house.

"How was dinner last night?I heard Ms.Ral ended up at the hospital."Erwin asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Peanut allergy."Levi replied as he took a sip of his tea."How did you know?"

"Mr.Bozado called me earlier today.Petra might not be able to report to school tomorrow.Good thing he was around and has her medication at the ready."

Levi only hummed in acknowledgement and took a sip of his tea avoiding Erwin's smug smile.

"Aren't you curious about whatelse he told me?"

"What else did he tell you?"Levi asked sarcastically.

"He told me that you left the building with Miss Zoe" Erwin smirked,to which Levi responded with a sharp stare."You know,you never mentioned how you two met."He added.

"Why does it matter?"He answered as his eyes roamed around Erwin's office desperately looking for something to steer him away from answering that question.Levi nodded towards the empty and odd looking bookshelf situated at the corner of his friends office.

"What's that for?"

Erwin smirked at his attempt to distract him with a new subject."That's an early 19th century mahogany bookcase.Funny story,I actually bought that from Ms.Hange."

Levi paused at the mention of her name.He fought the slight twitch forming on his forehead.His plan backfired right on his face.Why does everything around him is somehow connected her?

"If you remember her little mishap at the summer ball,she owes the school a lot of money so she's selling most of her stuff."Erwins voice faded into the background as Levi's eyes carefully scanned the bookcase.

Despite his lack of interest in antiquities,hanging around Erwin made him somewhat knowledgeable when it comes to this sort of thing.Based on its structure and finish,he can tell that it's a fairly expensive piece.How in the hell was she able to acquire that?A woman who can barely afford to buy him cheesesteak and had nothing but pennies and lottery tickets in her wallet certainly has no business in selling precious antiquities.

Now that he think about it,she doesn't have any business about horses either and yet theres one tied on her front porch last time.Oh well...why should he bother...he doesn't care...he's not curious dammit!

"Would you want to stay for a bit?I'm sure shes on her way to collect my payment."Erwin asked in between sips of his tea.

His head perked up a little.The last thing he needs is to meet her in Erwin's presence."No thanks,I think had enough of her already."He said as he pushed himself off his chair."Besides,I need to be home to prepare dinner."

Erwin lifted a brow."You have a house guest?That's new."

"Its no big deal,Isabel's tutor is coming over."

#

After finishing 4 bars of leftover granola bars on her satchel and an hour of vigorous biking,Hange was ready to tackle her second agenda for the day.Given a choice she wouldn't be heading to meet up with her mother,but this is the only place shes gonna get help for her 500,000 dollar problem.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures."Hange repeated in her head.

Nervously,she walked towards the front desk while straightening her bangs with the palm of her hand and dusted off the crumbs of loose granola stuck on her pajama pants.At this point she started thinking that she should've at least worn something presentable.

Even though Hange isn't one who likes to fuss about her looks,the people that work with her mother are highly critical and borderline judgmental at times.She knows that if she doesn't play her cards right,chances are,shes gonna get thrown out of the building.But this is an urgent matter and shes her daughter.They should let her in...right?

"I here to see Ms.Hange" The scientist smiled at the blonde receptionist whose eyes were glued on her computer screen ignoring her presence.

"Do you have an appointment?"she asked still not looking up to her.

"Uhm...no,but if you tell her I'm here I'm sure she'll make time to talk to me."

"I'm sorry but we can't do that unless you've set an appointment."

Smiling patiently,Hange leaned in a little to her."Look,she knows me just tell her Im here and I'll wait for her in the lobby."

The receptionist gave her a somewhat scrutinizing look and Hange can see that she somehow considered that she may be an important person with a weird fashion choice.Sighing,the receptionist picked up the phone."All right I'll call her office.What's your name?"

"Zoe Hange"

The receptionist paused and scanned her appearance from head to toe.Hange tightened her grip at the sling of her satchel.The receptionist hung up the phone and rolled her eyes at her."Theres no way you're Ms.Zoe."She scoffed turning back to the computer screen."I heared shes in Germany giving a lecture about bioengineering...Please leave."

"What?!That was two years ago!"

"Ma'am please leave or I'm calling the security."

"Don't do that just let me find my ID...Its gotta be here somewhere"Hange started rummaging through her bag.She threw wrappers of her granola bars and receipts for god knows what over her shoulders as she searched but it seemed like she left it at home.

"Son of a bitch!"The scientist growled.

Scared by the sudden change of behavior,The receptionist immediately snapped her fingers alerting two security personnel.

They grabbed Hange by her arms and started dragging her out of the building."Listen to me!I am Hange Zoe!Let me go!"She desperately planted her feet on the tiled floor and went full on dead weight."I'm Zoe Hange goddammit!UNHAND ME!"People are starting to stare at her but she didn't care.She screamed as more security personnel came to help drag her out of the building.Eventually,she accepted the fact that shes outnumbered and inevitably gonna get thrown out so she stopped resisting and let them drag her out.

She watched as the glass door where her last name was plastered close right in her face.

She felt her hands shake and immediately clenched it to a fist.Shes angry.Its something she always had a little trouble dealing with.Hange closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself just like what she learned from her anger management therapy years back.

Hange wished she worn something better than her pajamas.She can't help but think that the world hates her.

#

After preparing dinner,Levi found Isabel lounging on the porch swing texting and giggling on her phone.This is odd.She was never the type of teenager who loved fiddling with her phone or talking to other kids.True,she's cheerful and a sweet kid but but mostly its just towards him and the family.Also,She seemed to be paying more attention to her studies.It's amusing to see how Isabel's priorities changed during the course of a few months.No doubt its because of her tutor's influence.

Speaking of...

"What time will your tutor be here?"Levi asked startling the kid.

The red head nervously pocketed her phone and sat up straight."She's on her way."

Levi gestured her to move aside,taking a seat beside her when she did"Is Kenny gonna join us for dinner?...Where is that guy anyway?"He asked.

"He said he'll join us for dinner.The last time I checked,he is in the basement warming up for a poker rematch."

"Tch,that bastard."He muttered under his breath before turning back to Isabel."His friends are coming over?We have a guest tonight.."

"No,He's playing against my tutor.Oh!You should've seen Kenny's face when he lost.He cannot believe it!"Isabel clutched her stomach as she laughed.

Levi raised his brow at that...There are two things he found odd in Isabels statement.One,Isn't her tutor a classmate?Why is she playing cards with his uncle?Second,Kenny Ackeman is a fucking God when it comes to poker.He plays professionally and theres no way a mere college student was able to beat him.

"Please tell me your tutor is not a kid with a gambling problem."Levi asked.

"Why do you always insist to call my tutor a kid?"Isabel pushed herself off the swing. "She's a grown woman you know."She added before turning back to her phone.

Levi's eyes widened a bit.All this time he assumed that it was a classmate tutoring her.What kind of a grown ass adult would voluntarily give up free time to help some kid with no payment whatsoever.

Holy shit!What kind of abnormal did he let in to their house?

"There she is."Isabel pointed on the further part of the street where a familiar teal bike approached their way.

Right then he knew...the world hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's done shit posting about not writing and actually did it this time? *Raises Hand*  
> Sorry if this update took a while.Don't worry friends!The next chapter will be up sooner than you think. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr! @fruitpunchninja101


	10. Keep your bike breaks clean

Their eyes meet as soon as Hange parked her bike infont of Levi's house.  
Her brows furrowed and her bright brown eyes were wide in what seemed like shock combined with a bit of confusion upon seeing him while Levi kept his face in his usual blank stare.

  
"Hange!"Isabel practically jumped at the brunette breaking their linking stare "Did you bring it?" Hange kicked her stand and reached a suspicious looking box tied on the back rack of her bike.

  
"What the hell is that four-eyes?"

  
"Illegal stuff"Hange replied,winking at Isabel as she pulled her into a hug."What are you doing here?"Hange looked up to him while ruffling  the redheads hair.

  
Levi leaned at one of the support beams of the porch and kept his disinterested demeanor. "I live here."

  
"You two know each other?"Isabel asked.

  
"Go inside and call your father for dinner."Levi ignored his niece who mouthed the words 'see you inside'  to Hange before reluctantly running inside to call Kenny.

  
Hange sheepishly smiled at him as she climbed on the porch."Fancy seeing you here.You're not stalking me right?"She asked with a playful smirk.

  
"I'm the stalker?"Levi scoffed."You're the one appearing out of nowhere and cozying it up with my family."

  
"Hey!I didn't know they're your family!Besides,I'd have to be a pretty shitty stalker to show up like this.Stalkers usually creep in the dark and collect pieces of your hair to complete a ghoulish shrine with your face on it."

  
"What?"Lines formed in between his brows.

  
"Don't worry my shrine is like 92% complete so I'll probably be out of your hair soon...Literally."Hange shamelessly  laughed on her joke and playfully slapped his shoulder.

Fun fact,Levi is so uncomfortable with unwarranted body contact that he once punched a man square in the face when he tried to give him a playful tap on his arm.Theres only two things that's restraining him from hitting her back.One,was the fact that Isabel speaks highly of her and he wouldn't want to disappoint her niece and two,the fact that shes so fucking amused with her own joke that she's already clutching her stomach,tearing up. 

  
So instead of saying "Youre an idiot" he retreated behind his favorite line."Whatever four eyes" he rolled his eyes and scoffed as he opened their door for her."Lets get this over with"

  
#

  
At the dinner table,Isabel looked over her uncle who seemed to be glaring at her tutor who was busy studying a piece of vegetable on her fork.

  
"Is this broccoli rabe?I used to hate these when I was a child."Hange said before popping it into her mouth."Hmmmm...Its surprisingly good!Its even better than what my mom used to bring me"

She smiled at him which the raven haired man didn't return.

  
Isabel and Kenny exchanged looks across the table acknowledging the wierd silence hovering the dinner table.True Levi isn't a person who talks a lot but they expect at least some sort of response from him like a grunt or a hum of appreciation.But there was none...

Finally,Kenny decided to break the silence.

  
"So,Hange wheres that fancy car of yours?"Kenny laughed."Lost it on a bet?"

  
"I think you of all people know I rarely lose on a bet."The brunette confidently smirked at him as she bit another piece of broccoli from her fork.

  
"Pah!Don't get cocky now,Im about to get my payback on you after this."Kenny retorted.

  
"Whatever you say,kenny the ripper"Hange guffawed,mocking the supposed badass name the man earned from his ruthless ways in the casino.Isabel giggled and tried hard not to spew what shes eating.

  
As the three of them laughed and carried on the conversation,Levi kept silent and processed the scene before him.His frown deepened.Of all people why her?Its always her!Its like some cosmic power is messing with him.Although,He does have to consider the fact that this is a relatively small town and they are basically surrounded by same group of people so this shouldn't be so weird...right?His forehead scrunched as he continued his internal battle.

  
"Are you okay big bro?You look a little..."

  
"Constipated?"Hange giggled as she finished Isabel's sentence.

  
Oh great!Everyone is staring at him now.

  
"Its nothing."He said as he turned his attention back on his plate.

  
"You know,my uncle is gonna start teaching at Sina University tomorrow."Isable's is obviously making an effort to include him in the conversation.

  
"Oh really?I guess were gonna be workmates now huh? You can join us on our rooftop lunches!"

  
"Rooftop lunches?"He looked at Hange as if asking her what the fuck is she talking about.But before she can answer,Isabel interrupted.

  
"Uhm Hange!Can I borrow your bike and do a couple of laps around the neighborhood while you and Kenny play cards?"

  
Levi's head immediately perked up."Absolutely not,her bike is too high and the disk breaks are too squeaky."

  
"They are?"Isabel turned to Hange looking for confirmation.

  
"Its a little high but we can adjust the seat...I don't know about the disc breaks but we better not risk it if your uncle says so."

  
"Besides,I heard multiple muggings around town lately.Its not safe to roam around during these hours."Kenny added.

#

  
After dinner,Kenny was eager to play cards with Hange but she insisted to help with the dishes.Isabel practically begged her to leave it up to her because she knows that the scientist definitely not up to par with her uncle's impossible cleaning standards (She spent way too many rooftop lunches with her to know that shes pretty messy).

Three card games after, Hange was wearing Kennys hat which he lost on a bet.It doesnt suit her Levi thought,although he knows shes just wearing it to mess with Kenny which makes him sort of happy.He's glad that old man has finally found his karma.

  
After the game,he was dragged out of his room by Isabel and forced him to watch The Godfather with Hange.Half way through the movie,he caught sight of Isabel resting on Hange's lap sleeping."Tch,She insisted to watch this and she falls asleep?"He said tearing Hange from the movie.

  
"I guess shes too young to appreciate the of tragedy and complexities of the Corleone family."The brunette said in a hushed voice."Its getting pretty late,I should head home."

  
He nodded at her and pushed himself off the sofa to turn off the tv as she carefully stood up and placed Isabel's head underneath a throw pillow.Levi quietly beckoned at the scientist signaling that he's gonna walk her out the door."The dinner was nice."She said as she stepped out of the house and waved him goodbye.

Unlike the other nights that he spent with her,this is relatively a very normal night.No falling from balconies,no swimming through ball pits or saving a colleague from a deadly peanut allergy.Just a regular dinner with his family.He had to admit,this was kind of nice.

#

Isabel woke up alone at the living room and realized that she fell asleep halfway through watching The Godfather.She gently got up and followed the light that seeped through the kitchen and found her uncle rewashing the plates she washed earlier which is not an unusual bevaior from him.She tried not to take it personally,It just means that the dishes are not rinsed thoroughly...atleast by his standards.

  
"Stop standing over there help me dry these."He said startling her.She always wonders how he could do that without so much as turning at her.

  
Isabel slowly walked over to him and picked up a dry cloth by the sink."So,what do you think of her?"Isabel began.

"Who?"

  
"Who else?It sucks that I never really got to ask her how you two know each other.Is it a fun story?"

  
"Its a long boring story."Levi sighed.

  
"We got time." She insisted showing off her puppy dog eyes.

  
"No,we don't."He said flatly as he finished rinsing the last plate on the sink and turned off the faucet. "I've already rinsed this batch,all you have to do is to dry them properly.I'm taking a walk."

He immediately walked out not giving Isabel a chance to pry.

Only to find the source of his headache crouching on the sidewalk in front of his house.

He walked down the porch and stopped half way through his yard before asking the preoccupied woman."What are you still doing here?"

Startled,Hange turned towards him hair whipping her face as she did."Oh?I got a little concerned when you said my disc breaks are too squeaky so I kinda fiddled with it and well...I kinda broke my bike."She gave a mirthless laugh."Don't worry though."Hange pushed herself off the ground with a grunt."I think its about time to give it up.Ill just push this and head home."She said with a defeated sigh.

Then,she did the unthinkable...Hange lifted her hand to wipe a droplet of sweat cascading on her face.

Time seemed to slowdown and Levi's eyes widened.Her greased up hands neared her face and he felt a small nudge on his back.It feels like all his senses cleared and he knows specifically what to do at that moment.He ran towards her and grabbed her wrist to stop her smearing grease allover her face.

"Whoa."She looked at the hand tightly gripping her.

"Don't."He warned.

"That was fast!How did you do that?"Her eyes wide with amusement.She didn't even feel him move.

"Your hands are filthy.Don't put them on your damned face."

"Oh?These?Its no big deal!Ill just wash them when I wake up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"His brows scrunched together,his voice filled with disbelief.

"See ya!"Hange gently twisted her arm off his grip and waved her filthy hands at him before kicking her bike stand up and pushing it away.Her bike chains dragged on the ground as she did.

  
Oh how he wanted to let her be on her way and call it a night,but there's a voice inside his head reminding him of previous muggings around the area.

No!

She should be fine.He took a step towards the other direction when the street lamp situated near his house flickered.

No!

His finger nails dug on his palms.

Ah shit.

It wouldn't hurt to be nice...right?The raven haired man took a deep breath,turning back to face the scientist.

"Go wash your hands inside and Ill drive you home."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You don't have to!My house is like a couple of blocks away.The streets seemed pretty safe..." The street light ominously flickered once again."...ish"she continued.

"Don't argue with me four eyes.Its late and I have shit to do.I have an 8am class tomorrow."

Hange paused to consider the offer.It is late and getting mugged wouldn't be a nice way to cap off the night.

"Alright clean freak!I'll just use this lawn faucet you have here,I have some serious grease situation on my shoe I dont wanna ruin your carpet."

"Whatever.I'll be on my car"

"Do I have to wash my bike too?"

"Just leave it here,Take it whenever you want."

#

Levi kept quiet while Hange strapped herself in his car.The last time she was here she let a stranger in and even convinced him to drive them home.Weirdest things always happen when he's with her.

"I guess well be seing each other a lot often now huh?"

"No shit."He started the car."How did you come to tutor Isabel anyway?"

"Ah,I figured she didn't tell you... "Hange then proceeded to tell him the story of how she met Isabel at the rooftop.Levi immediately felt his stomach churn.Imagining Isabel being dragged by the hair and called by names.Why didn't she tell him about this?His grip tightened around the steering wheel.

"Don't worry,shes a tough kid.From what I heard,shes starting to make new friends at the university...She'll be fine."Hange reassured him.

Levi mulled over that.No wonder the kid was raving about her all the time.He's relieved to know that someones looking after Isabel in his place.

Oh great!Now he has this weird voice at the back of his head screaming to thank the weird lady in his car.

"We have to talk about payment."He blurted out.

Close enough.

"There's no need really."

"No,you're a professor.You get professionally paid to teach people you should expect that we do the same.Besides,Isabel's been troubling you for a while,I can't let that pass."Hange considered the certain finality to his voice.It seems like he's trying to thank her on his own little way.

"If you insist."She conceded.

"Let's figure it out tomorrow after your lessons,we are here."He pulled up.

Hange nodded and was just about to get out of his car when Levi caught sight of two suspicious men standing on the side of her house carrying what seemed to be a huge tool box.

Holy shit!Are they being robbed right fucking now?Great!Just fucking great!

"Four eyes."He grabbed her wrist and pointed at the suspicious men lurking in the dark.Hange pushed her glasses up her face and leaned over his side to see clearly.She's so close that he can feel her breath on his face.In fact, he can smell the broccoli rabe.Disgusting.

"Shit!Are they trying to rob us?She grabbed his arm and shook him."My friends are still inside!Call the police!"

"Christ!Calm down!"Irritably,he pried her hands off his arm,pushed her face to distance them and reached for his phone.While he was distracted dialing 911,Hange ran out of the car and started yelling on the street.

"Hey Asshats!"

The men in question shuffled in their places and turned towards the outraged woman.

"Idiot."He grumbled under his breath.Is she planning on fighting them?Whats wrong with her?

Without thinking,Levi got out of the car and ran after her, his plan was pretty simple.He would knock her unconscious,throw her at the back of his car,run home and call the police.He's not willing to fight a bunch of robbers for her...thats too much hassle.

"What the fuck are you doing in my property?"Hange shouted and broke into a run.

Levi can't believe it,shes running head first towards the robbers.Theres something wrong with this woman thats for certain.She's chaotic and too impulsive for her own good...and yet,he can't tear his eyes off her.Its like watching a disaster unfold right in front of him.

"Hyaaaa!"She screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped and tackled both men into the ground.

"Huh...she did it." Levi was slightly impressed.He sprinted towards her to help apprehend the criminals but...

"Hange?"A blonde mustached man called her.

"Ian?Mike?"

#

Hange was still on top of the men and laying on the grass while Levi stood behind them confused.

"I see you're on another blind date."Ian pointed out to Levi standing behind her."Its nice of you to drive her home.Not a lot of men do that for our friend over here"he continued.

"This guy?Oh no!This is Levi,Im tutoring his niece."

The towering blond man stood up and walked over Levi extending his hand at him which he reluctantly took."Mike,Nanabas fiancé.He turned to Ian still pinned down by Hange waving at him."that over there is Ian"

"What are you guys doing here?"Hange asked as she pushed herself off Ian and stood up.

"Im here to ask Rico to come home,I was thinking of serenading her ala Lloyd Dobler in Say Anything,thats why I brought this boom box right here"

"You dork!"Hange playfully punched Ian's arm."Rico's room is on the other side.That's my room up there."

"Then we better head over there...Nice to meet you Levi."Ian reached for his hand and shook it.Mike nodded at him one last time before turning back to Ian and prompted him to walk with him.

Hange turned to Levi with a goofy smile"Sorry I dragged you into this.About that payment,I think I know what I want."

"I'm still not going to be your plus one."

"Oh no el capitan!"He scoffed at the silly name he called her. "That ship has already sailed,besides I don't wanna force you if you don't want to.I was thinking of a carpool."He raised a brow.

"As you can see,I don't have a car and my bike broke down.So I'm in desperate need of ride to work and since youre gonna start teaching at Sina,I figured why not?That seems like a fair exchange."

Truthfully a cash transaction seemed more efficient but she does make a stong  points on her case.

"That sounds reasonable."He answered to which the scientist replied with a smile.

Their eyes locked into one another.

Under the moons delicate light,The green grass stains from tackling her friends mixed with the bike grease was barely visible from her shirt which makes her look somewhat decent.It was weird.Its also weird that even in the dark,her abnormally big bright brown eyes shone underneath her glasses.

Then a tune started playing.

 _"Love I get so lost, sometimes_  
_Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_  
_When I want to run away_  
_I drive off in my car_  
_But whichever way I go_  
_I come back to the place you are"_

"Ehem...That's Peter Gabriel."Hange said as she turned to stare on the ground rubbing her nape,breaking their eye contact."T-they're starting the serenade,I-I have to go over there...Ehem!Something got caught in my throat"She laughed nervously."Im sorry.I'll go over there and make sure they're at the right window this time.See you tomorrow clean freak!"She threw finger guns at him (which honestly weirded him out.) And watched her mutter something before running towards the other side of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took longer than I expected but hey!This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written.YAY!
> 
> BTW,Is this chapter bit dialouge heavy?I feel like it is..don't worry my friends I'll do better next time.


	11. 12 Paper Clips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe its only been a week since my last upload? *sweats nervously* Oh how time flies...
> 
> But seriously,thank you for patiently waiting for chapter 11!I know,I know,this one took a while.(Im sorry real life has been shitting on me lately.)Dont fret because chapter 12 is already in progress so the next update will be here faster than you can say Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis.
> 
> Also check out this awesome playlist @introspective-iceberg made for this fic.
> 
> https://tinyurl.com/yct558wx

"What the hell is wrong with me?"Hange muttered as she flipped to lie on her back.You'd think that after a whole day of crazy activities she'd be exhausted and deep into slumber by now.But no,she's lying on her bed wide awake and bothered by...awkward finger guns?

What?!

The scientist immediately bolted right up,pushing the thought forming out of her head and wiped the beads of sweat on her face.

Hange lifted her arm to inspect her hands through the moonlight bleeding through her curtains.

Ah,she still has grease marks all over her and noticed a couple of grass blades that clung on her sleeves.She picked them off her and turned towards her clock.Its 4am.Too early to get ready for class and too late to start anything at the lab.Unenthusiastically,she hauled herself off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

#

After taking a rather long bath,Hange lazily slumped on her desk to catch some sleep.After what seemed like seconds,morning came and she barely slept.Her hair was still damp from last night's unplanned bath,but it did help her relax and catch a bit of sleep before braving another day at the university.She stood up and stretched her arms up above her head before heading towards the closet.She caught a glimpse of her state as she passed by the ignored mirror on her room.Beneath the thin layer of dust on its surface,she saw a cow lick sticking right out of her head.She tried to press it down a couple of times before giving up and deciding to tie her hair up and change into her work clothes.

The brunette dragged herself downstairs only to find Rico,Ian,Nanaba and Mike all at the table happily eating breakfast.They eerily resemble the cast of that one vampire movie Rico wont stop complaining about.Hange can tell by the way Ian's arm resting on Rico's shoulder that the serenade worked wonders last night.

"I was wondering why this place smells like raging teen hormones."She joked as she trudged downstairs heading towards the fridge.

"You could've been laid too if you invited the short guy in last night."Mike smirked at her as he poured himself a tall glass of orange juice.Hange rolled her eyes at him and let out a long sigh.She can already see Nanaba's ears perk up upon hearing the word 'short guy'.

"You're with Levi last night?!What happened to that dinner with your student?"She asked as she cut through her pancakes.

"Funny story,turns out hes my students uncle."Hange remained nonchalant despite feeling Nanaba and Rico's inquisitive looks.She gulped milk straight out of the carton to distract herself."Ugh,I think we should throw this out."she said before taking another sip earning a disgusted wince from everyone.

"Its nice that he drove you home."Ian said.

"He drove you home?Were talking about Levi right?Mr.Mean face?"Rico paused from chomping through her strawberry,a brow curled up and crinkles formed on her forehead.

"Oh Give him a break Rico,He seemed like a nice guy.Underneath the...whole mean face thing."Ian contested.

"Stop being nice!"Rico lightly slapped his arm."He looks mean and you know it."She added.Defeated,Ian only shrugged as he took a bite of his toast which made everyone laugh.

A loud honk outside distracted them from their laughter."Speaking of the little guy..."Hange grabbed her satchel that hung on a chair.

"Whoa!whoa!whoa!?Thats him?"Nanaba asked.Rico shot up her seat and raced towards the windows peeking through the curtains.

"Yup."Hange answered as she secured the strap of her satchel across her chest.

"He's driving you to work?"Rico asked.

"Yup."

"Wha- Ho-How did that happen?And more importantly,did you ask him to be your plus one?!"Nanaba followed up.

"Already did."

"And?"

"He said no."The brunette smiled before closing the door behind her.

#

"Tch!There she is."Levi let out a frustrated sigh as he watched Hange cross her yard and head towards his car.Upon opening the door Hange yelled a loud good morning but thats not what caught his attention.He smelled...lilacs?Huh?Thats new.Although he had to admit she seemed cleaner,his hand itched to pin a fucking clip at that piece of hair sticking out of her head.Just when he's about to comment on it,his eyes drifted to four people all huddled up at their door eying them.

"Is that normal?"Levi nodded towards Hange's friends.

"What the hell?Give me a sec."She held up a finger and rolled the window down.

"Hi!We're the robbers last night!"Ian waved at him offering him a smile to which the raven haired man responded with a curt nod.

"Guys go back inside!You're making this weird!"

"We're just making sure you're safe!"Rico shouted back.

"You two have a fun day at school!"Nanaba shouted as she and Rico pushed their respective boyfriends back inside the house.

"Are they always like that?"

"No...Not really,best not to dwell on it though.Let's go clean freak!"

#

Levi's first day teaching was pretty uneventful,He's not one who enjoyed public speaking but he guessed that he does okay when he really have to.

Who knew he'd end up teaching.

Lunch time came and he received a vague text from Isabel to meet her at the rooftop to eat with her.

Ah,the infamous rooftop lunch.He wondered if the crazy four eyed character will be there too...not that he cared of course.He just wanted to know what to expect.

The rooftop was empty when he got there.His eyes roamed around,the place looks drab and dry.There's no table or chairs to be found.He wondered how anyone managed to consume food while sitting on the warm concrete.

He grabbed his phone and called Isabel to no avail.

#

Hange's late.Whats new?

But this time she swears its for a good reason.She cant go meet Isabel without bringing something sweet.She didn't want to disappoint the kid.Even though the school cafeteria was on the other side of the university,she went out of her way and grabbed the first sweet thing she could find which is a melon popsicle.

What hange completely miscalculated is the ability of popsicles to melt.The juices were already dripping on her hands,what little remained on the stick dropped as she reached the top floor.Frustrated,she threw the empty popsicle sticks into the bin,at the corner of a nearby stair landing when she heard the rooftop door open.

Uh oh!That can't be good.

Without looking she tried to issue a warning to the person who opened the door.

#

"Hey be careful I dropped a..."Levi heard a voice yell and the rest was a blur.He stepped on something wet and the next thing he knew,hes slipping and fell a couple of steps.Hange saw how he landed poorly.She panicked and ran to his side.

"Oh!Im sorry!Im sorry!Are you hurt?"She tried to reach for his right foot.

"Goddamit four eyes!"

"Sorry my popsicles melted and..."

Levi isn't listening to her and tried to push himself off the ground when a sharp pain crawled through his ankle."Shit."He mumbled beneath his breath as he gently sat down.

"Seems like you twisted your ankle."She said.

"Oh really?Gee!I didn't notice."He grumped to which Hange replied with an amused chuckle.

"I see you're still cracking up sarcastic remarks so I assume your gonna live."

He rolled his eyes at her.

How is he supposed to drive home now?Ugh!He knew it!this woman will eventually kill him at one point.He was desperately trying to stand up and miserably failing when he felt Hange's arms loop underneath his knees and back,with a grunt she hoisted him up.

What the shit!?Shes carrying him bridal style.

"What the fuck is this?put me down right now!"

"You need to go to the clinic."

"And whose fault was that shit head?"

"Thats why I'm taking responsibility.Quit your bitching and hold on to me."He felt this shirt stick unto her fingers as she tried to re adjust her hand to tighten her grip unto him.

"Jesus!Why are you so sticky?"He complained.

"The popsicle melted on my...You know what,thats not important!Im taking you to the clinic."

"Do you really have to carry me like this?"

"Do you really need to be bound by traditional gender norms?"She smirked."Don't worry no ones gonna see us the this building only holds archives so theres no students around."

God knows he wanted to argue with her but in the end he accepted her help...Unfortunately.

#

They were at the third floor when he felt something drip on his cheek.Glaring,he looked up to the brunette,her face was flushed and sweat was dripping down her forehead."Why the fuck are you sweating like a damned pig?"He asked.

"Uhhh I dont know shorty,maybe because I have to carry you down a flight of stairs...Why are you so heavy?"

"Ugh.You're sweating all over me."He complained as he reached for the handkerchief in his pocket.Without prompting her,he pushed her glasses up her head to wipe her cheeks properly.He held her chin in place as he wiped the rest of her face.It wasn't until he was done when he realized that her eyes seemed wider and her cheeks had gone a deeper shade of pink,probably from carrying him.

"Why'd you stop walking?"He asked.

"I-I don't wanna walk while you're shoving a handkerchief on my face.I think Im done giving you injuries for today."She gave one of those exaggerated laughs that echoed along the staircase.

His brows furrowed,she really is weird.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Hange gestured him to push the door open and just as he did,the door at the other end of the hall opened revealing Erwin.All three of them stood quietly looking at each other from both ends of the hall.From afar,Levi can see Erwins complete confusion,He guessed he'd probably be confused too if he caught Erwin being carried by someone.The blond blinked and it was replaced by something...Tch!Thats Erwin's classic oh-look-what we-have-here look.

"Oi shitty glasses you said theres no one here."He said in an irritated whisper.

"I said there are no students."She whispered back.

"Hange,Levi what happened here?"Erwin asked as he walked towards them.

"This little guy twisted his ankle so I have to carry him to the clinic."Hange gently put Levi down as Erwin rushed to help her out."Phew!You'd think for a short guy he'd weigh like 12 paper clips but this guy is freaking heavy.Are you carrying an anvil or something?"

His scowl deepend.

"Don't you have a class?"Erwin asked as he reached for Levi's shoulder trying to assist him.

"Yeah,but I can't leave him at the fifth floor like this."

"Go to your class four eyes I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"She leaned down to meet his face her voice resembling a mother checking up on her child.

"Yes."

"Don't worry about him Hange,I'll take it from here."The blond offered.

"All right."Hange wiped her face with her sleeves.Ill check back on you after my class. "

"What?Why?I'm good.You don't have to..." What the hell is wrong with her?He's fine.This amount of concern shes exhibiting is making him uncomfortable.An unfamiliar sense of panic started to rise up from his chest.

"I dont have to?But you're my ride home...remember?"she said matter factly.

"Oh...right...whatever."He turned to the side.Ignoring Erwin's growing grin.

"Plus,I bet youre gonna have trouble driving with that foot so I'll have to drive you home."

"That sounds like a plan.Go to your class Hange you're running late."Erwin tapped his watch.

"Alright!"She beamed a smile as she sprinted away.As soon as Erwin and Levi were alone the blonde turned to the raven hired man who is gently caressing his injury.

"So?Do I have to carry you?"He asked smirking at him.

"Don't even think about it!"

"I just assumed you would want that.You seemend to be enjoying it when I caught you two."

Caught?The word immediately sent blood to his face.Tch!ridiculous.

"Oh!Go fuck yourself Smith!"He blurted out.

"Calm down,I'm just kidding."The blond smiled "Lets get you to the clinic."

#

Levi was blankly staring at his bandaged foot when Hange poked her head out on the door "Sorry I'm late.My students had an unusual number of questions today..."You ready to go?" Levi didn't respond and shot her his classic disinterested look."Isabel wanted to ride home with us.We have to wait for her."

"Alright."Hange bit her lip before she walked towards the bed he's in.Levi glared at her as she took a seat beside him.

Too close.

He didn't say anything about it though.Honestly,hes just hoping that the hospital bed wont close in half considering that this woman has some sort of knack on hurting him.

"How's the leg?" She asked,her bright brown orbs bearing down upon him.Hes not sure if shes doing the classic puppy dog eyes or thats just how her eyes look like,he fought the urge to stare too long and instead focused his eyes on the wall.

"How do you think?"He deadpanned.

"I bought you something"

Levi didn't have the time to pull away as she grabbed his wrist and placed and apple flavored juicebox on his hand.

"People usually bring apples when people were stuck in a hospital. But I don't know how to peel apples so I settled for this.You can keep the straw if you want...You know,just in case I accidentally feed you something your allergic to in the future.I'd be more than happy to do an emergency tracheotomy."

He stared blankly at her ignoring her dull attempt to humor him.

"Its when you plunge a..."She gestured vaguely at the throat.

"I know what tracheotomy is."He cut her off.

Hange went silent.That's pretty much all the tricks up her sleeve.Apple juice and a sincere apology.Sighing,she chewed her bottom lip she focused her eyes on his injured foot there must be something she can do.Oh god!She feels awful...until she heard Levi spoke.

"Let's hope we don't come to that."He said as he pierced the straw at the juice box and took a sip.

She smiled.


End file.
